El Problema de Amarnos
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Ella tenía prohibido depositar su amor a uno solo de sus caballeros, pero el destino le puso en su camino a su cuarto guardián. Cuando se descubre su romance secreto, deberán superar no sólo el problema que le causen los demás dioses, sino la misma Orden Dorada. Sobre todo ahora que llegará un nuevo integrante. Continuación de "Me Gusta Cuando Callas" y "La Princesa y la Máscara"
1. Gracias

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga. **

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas" **

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos **

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 1: "Gracias" **

Recién había llegado de su misión en Etiopía que duró dos semanas. Máscara de Muerte se presentó ante el Patriarca junto a su amigo Afrodita para entregarle el informe de lo sucedido en el campo de entrenamiento del país africano.

No sabía si sorprenderse o no cuando recibió la noticia de que Athena lo había mandado a llamar. Él sabía muy bien para que lo esperaba, mientras que Afrodita sospechaba. Pero no iba a hablar, ya una vez lo había seguido para traicionar a su diosa y ahora lo iba a ayudar en esta situación. Sin mediar palabras, cada uno siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la habitación de su diosa, el caballero de Cáncer fue sorprendido por ella. Desde el principio, el beso fue profundo. Se demostraron todo lo que se extrañaron, necesitaron, todo lo que se amaban. Su lenguas exploraban la boca del otro y saboreaban lo que había a su paso.

-Te extrañé Máscara, mucho - le dijo Athena a su caballero en cuanto se separaron para respirar.

-Yo también, pero tenía que ir - le respondió mientras se sacaba la armadura.

Una vez terminó, siguieron con su ritual de besos apasionados. La diosa comenzó a gemir de la excitación que le provocaba el beso y la dureza que había en la entrepierna del italiano.

-Cuando terminemos - avisó ella entre suspiros una vez que se separaron para respirar - Tengo que decirte algo importante - y volvió a unir su labios con los de él.

Lentamente, Máscara de Muerte le sacó el vestido a la diosa dejándola en ropa interior. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas y pasó sensualmente su lengua por la oreja de la mujer, quien provocó un gemido de placer. La lengua viajó por su cuello, de arriba abajo mientras desabrochaba el sostén que aprisionaba los pechos de la pelilila.

Entre las caricias y lo beso, Athena que apoyada contra una de las paredes. El de Cáncer aprovechó para apretar una de sus pezones, provocando que de un grito de excitación. Mientras seguía con esa actividad, se encargó de lamer, mordisquear y succionar el otro pezón libre. La griega se sentía muy húmeda en su entrepierna, lo necesitaba adentro de ella.

Mientras bajaba besando su abdomen, el peliazul rompió la braga de la diosa para después subir la pierna derecha de ella sobre su hombro y acariciar su clítoris con su pulgar. Sus gemidos lo excitaban más y más, entonces decidió meter dos de sus dedos en la vagina de la diosa, SU diosa.

Si no fuera por la pared, ella habría caído de espaldas hacia rato. Gemía y gritaba por el placer que SU caballero le daba. Pero las sensaciones aumentaron cuando notó la lengua en su sexualidad. Hacia varios meses habían comenzado con esa relación clandestina y prohibida. Conocían las consecuencias. Pero nada importaba.

Antes de que ella acabase, Máscara de Muerte se levantó y volvió a sus labios. Ella aprovechó para sacarle la camiseta mangas cortas azul que tenía y acariciaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Cuando bajó su mano hacia la entrepierna del hombre, sintió en mayor medida la dureza. Desabrochó el pantalón para liberar el miembro del cuarto guardián y acariciarlo como ella sabía que a él le gustaba.

El italiano se sacó la ropa que le quedaba y levantó una de las piernas de la diosa a su cadera. Ella comenzó a sentir lo que tanto esperaba. Máscara entró en ella suavemente e inicio con el ritual de embestidas que tanto le fascinaba.

Ambos sentían sus respiraciones cerca y sus gemidos solo los motivaban más. Athena elevó su otra pierna con ayuda del italiano y siguieron con las embestidas, ahora acompañadas por los movimientos que producía el cuerpo de la joven.

Cuando se estaban acercando al éxtasis, ambos comenzaron a pronunciar sus nombres. La pelilila se sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros de su guardián y dio un fuerte gemido, anunciando que ella había acabado mientras él también lo hacía.

Lentamente se fueron separando y se tumbaron en la enorme cama que había en la habitación, donde continuaron besándose, hasta que el italiano habló.

-Entonces - besó el hombro desnudo de la diosa - ¿Qué es lo que tienes para decirme?

Ella se puso tensa y él lo notó. Sólo bastó una mirada para saber lo que le tenía que decir. Y sabía que con ello, venían acompañados problemas y graves.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegó de Etiopía y desde que recibió la noticia. Sus nervios eran notorios, más cuando lo expresaba amenazando a todo aquel que se le cruce en su camino. Habían recibido la orden de esperar en sus respectivos templos hasta que Athena termine de cruzarlos a los doce e ir directo al salón donde se reunían siempre con el Patriarca.

Cuando la vio venir, apoyó una de sus rodillas en el piso y la miró de reojo con preocupación al igual que ella. Tenían sentimientos encontrados, pero el nerviosismo destacaba en ambos.

Una vez ella hubiese cruzado Aries acompañada de Tatsumi, ese calvo que Máscara de Muerte tanto odiaba, se dirigió hacia Piscis, donde sabía que su amigo lo esperaba.

-¿Quieres decirme qué demonios te pasa? - lo recibió - Desde que regresaste del templo de Athena pareces tenso.

-No sucede nada Afrodita, no te preocupes. - recibió como respuesta la típica risa cínica del doceavo guardián.

-Por favor Máscara, nos conocemos desde que llegaste aquí y se perfectamente cual es el tipo de relación que tienes con Athena - afirmó dejándolo estupefacto - No te preocupes, sabes que no diré nada.

-Gracias - respondió suavemente.

Salieron de Piscis y continuaron el camino en silencio. No tenían nada que decir ya que conocían lo que pensaban el otro.

* * *

Shion tenía una expresión dura, repleta de enojo y Dohko, que se encontraba al lado, parecía inspeccionar con la mirada a los doce hombres que entraban. Ninguno entendía qué era lo que pasaba ni qué le sucedían al Patriarca y al anciano maestro, pero sabían que había algo grande.

Una vez reunidos, todos se formaron de acuerdo al orden de los templos. Y se quedaron parados cinco minutos hasta que el ex Aries rompió el tenso silencio.

-¿Quién demonios fue? - preguntó enfurecido, dejando a casi todos intrigados - El que haya sido que dé un paso al frente.

-Pero Patriarca - habló Saga - No sabemos de que nos habla, si nos diera mas información...

-No - respondió Dohko - El responsable sabe de lo que Shion y yo hablamos y por qué nuestro enojo, así que le conviene hablar.

-Revisaremos todo de ser necesario - advirtió el Patriarca - Así que, ya saben.

Todos se miraban y estudiaban, pero solo Afrodita notó como Máscara de Muerte se preparaba para moverse. Los otros doce hombres miraron sorprendido cómo el caballero de Cáncer daba el paso hacia adelante. Eso fue, prácticamente, una condena de muerte.

-No puede ser - susurró el peliverde.

-Apuesto que ninguno de los dos se la esperaba, ¿verdad? - dijo el italiano con una arrogancia que usaba para ocultar el nerviosismo y la tensión que tenía.

-¿Qué hiciste, Máscara? - preguntó preocupado su otro amigo, Shura.

-Algo que podría provocar mi muerte - no borraba esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y tampoco sacaba sus ojos azules de encima de los índigos de Shion - Yo...

-DRAGÓN ASCENDENTE - interrumpió Dohko con su técnica, golpeando de lleno el abdomen del cuarto guardián.

El ataque sorprendió a los caballeros dorados mientras se vislumbraba la mirada repleta de ira del anciano maestro y la aun perpleja del lemuriano mayor. Ninguno entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero vieron como el italiano se levantaba costosamente mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que le caía de la boca.

-Máscara - gritó el doceavo guardián yendo hacia donde se encontraba su amigo - ¿Qué hiciste?

-Ya recibí esta técnica, pero si el Dragón quiere superar al maestro Dohko, le falta mucho - dijo mientras reía con esfuerzo, dando vueltas al asunto mientras el de Libra se relajaba de a poco y los demás miraban atónitos.

-¿DIME QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE? - ya estaba preocupado, el accionar del chino fue sorpresivo incluso para Shion.

-Athena está embarazada - dijo en voz baja, pero permisible a ser escuchada por sus compañeros de Orden que quedaron con la boca abierta - Athena espera un hijo mío - la sonrisa de su rostro se ensanchó - ¿Puedes creerlo? Seré padre Afro.

El de Piscis puso los ojos como plato. Él creía que solo admitiría la relación que tenía con la diosa, pero esa noticia era de un nivel superior. Al final su mejor amigo tenía razón, eso podría provocarle la muerte. Y lo confirmó al ver el rostro de sus compañeros. Algunos se estaban por preparar para atacar, otros se quedaron en su lugar.

Máscara de Muerte se estaba preparando para todo, menos para el golpe de su mejor amigo. El primer puñetazo lo recibió en el rostro, el siguiente en el estómago y por último una patada que lo dejó tumbado.

-IDIOTA - gritó, la impotencia que tenía al saber que podría perder a su hermano del alma lo hacía reaccionar de esa manera y Máscara lo entendía.

Entonces notó como Saga, Kanon, Aioria y Milo se estaban preparando para atacar, pero la voz del Patriarca lo interrumpió.

-Caballeros, todos salgan de aquí menos tú Ángelo - en ese momento el de Cáncer tragó saliva ya que Shion solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba enojado - Y cuando digo todos, es todos - dirigió su mirada a Dohko que se dirigió a la salida a regañadientes.

Una vez que todos salieron, más de uno mirando con odio a Máscara de Muerte, se acercó lentamente mientras le sostenía la mirada al ex Aries. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos-

-Patriarca yo...

-¿Tú qué, Ángelo? - interrumpió - Sabes lo que puede llegar a suceder si Zeus decide atacar por esto, ¿verdad? - el aludido asintió - Y aun así continuaste - volvió a afirmar - ¿Hace cuánto?

-Cuatro meses - respondió.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? - la pregunta lo sorprendió.

-Yo quiero estar con ella y con mi hijo o hija, saber lo que es una familia propia y cuidarlos a ambos - hasta él se sorprendió de su respuesta, nunca se escuchó así, algo que demostraba que si había cambiado - Y ahora quiero acompañarla - agachó por primera vez la mirada.

-Máscara - suspiró - Algunos deben pensar que haces esto por beneficio propio - el mencionado asintió - ¿En verdad la amas?

-Por supuesto - respondió rápidamente y volviendo a retar a su superior con la mirada - En verdad la amo.

-_¿Qué haré con él?_ -pensaba, hasta que no le quedó otra - Ve con ella, alcánzala y hazle frente a las consecuencias.

Máscara de Muerte sonrió y habría llorado de no ser porque su orgullo se lo impidió.

-Mucha gracias Patriarca - y salió del templo corriendo.

Cuando pasó por Piscis, notó que Afrodita estaba encerrado en su habitación, por lo que tomó un papel y una pluma y le escribió una nota que decía:

"Cuando regrese hablamos. No te creas que me enfadé contigo, necesitas más que eso para que quiera asesinarte".

Fue hasta la cocina de la parte privada, agarró un cuchillo y fue hasta la habitación de su amigo para clavar la nota en la puerta. La miró con una sonrisa y volvió a correr.

En el camino no hizo caso a nadie, estaba concentrado en alcanzar a su diosa, a su amante. Solo respondía "Mátame luego, ahora no puedo morir" ante los llamados de sus compañeros y seguía.

* * *

Saori, así presentada ante la sociedad, bajaba del automóvil preocupada. Había sentido el cosmos de Dohko y tenía miedo. Pero tenía que calmarse, un bebé dependía de ella, por lo que tenía que seguir.

Tatsumi la acompaño hasta la entrada, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un cosmos, SU cosmos acercándose. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto volteó y veía como se acercaba Máscara de Muerte con su armadura a una velocidad increíble.

-Creí que no vendrías - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Últimamente todos están creyendo mal de mí - le correspondió el abrazo - El maestro Dohko casi me mata inclusive y Afrodita me golpeó.

-¿Afrodita te golpeó? - notó el labio partido del cuarto guardián y lo acarició.

-Sí, eso me lo dejó él - le tomó la mano con la que lo acariciaba y le besó los nudillos - No te preocupes, he estado en peores - le sonrió - Vamos adentro, tenemos un bebé por conocer.

Ambos, acompañados por el acompañante de la diosa, entraron al centro médico. Una vez allí, la ingresaron a un cuarto donde habían ecógrafos con pantallas, cables y demás cosas que el caballero observaba.

El especialista ingresó y se quedó observando sorprendido ante la vestimenta dorada. El italiano lo notó y observó desconfiado hasta que se presentó e indicó lo que debía hacer.

-Señorita, ¿puede levantarse la remera? - preguntó el profesional recibiendo, sin saber, una mirada asesina por parte del peliazul.

-Máscara tranquilízate - le ordenó mediante cosmos Athena - Tiene que ver al bebé.

Y se calmó. Veía como le echaban un gel en el abdomen y después, gracias al instrumento, veía al bebé en la pantalla. El cuarto guardián parecía hipnotizado ante la imagen. ¿Cómo alguien como él podía crear algo tan bello? Y siguió mirando la pantalla, sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban.

-Dos meses, señor - repitió el hombre elevando un poco el volumen de su voz al darse cuenta de que el peliazul no le respondía.

-¿Dos meses?

-Así es, por lo que pude ver y por la formación que tiene el feto, lleva un embarazo de dos meses -anotó algunas cosas en la libreta - Si todo sale bien, el bebé nacerá a principios de julio.

-¿Principios de julio? - él miró a Athena - Significa...

-Que será de Cáncer - completó la frase la pelilila para luego sonreírle.

-Disculpe, pero debo... - pensó que excusa decir - ...debo ir al baño.

Saori sonreía mientras lo veía salir. Sabía que todo era muy repentino para él y que los nervios lo carcomían, pero sabría que la acompañaría siempre. Máscara de Muerte salió hacia la entrada del centro médico y se sentó a un costado donde había un banco de madera para no demostrar todos los sentimientos que habían querido salir desde que supo la noticia, sentimientos que se fortalecieron cuando vio a esa pequeña figurita en la pantalla.

Después de todo él era así: orgulloso, arrogante y totalmente frío a la hora de asesinar. Mostrarse feliz, emocionado y nervioso iba en contra de su personalidad que armo en todos sus años de vida desde que pisó el Santuario, pero sabía que esa máscara algún día iba a desaparecer, que iba a regresar aquel niño a quien un desgraciado le arrebató todo lo que quería: su familia.

Iba a tener su propia familia y la iba a proteger a toda costa. En ese momento se percató de que seguía con su armadura. _"Por eso me miraba raro"_ pensó y rió para después sacarse su vestimenta dorada y quedarse con la ropa de civil.

Cuando sacó de su bolsillo el atado de cigarrillos para fumar uno en ese instante, lo miró fijo y arrojó el paquete a un cesto de basura que había cerca. Era el momento de dejarlo. Suspiró y sintió una mano en su hombro.

Cuando la vio con su sonrisa, se levantó y la abrazó delicadamente. Ella correspondió aquel gesto y sintió como su cuarto guardián lloraba, cosa que la sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias - dijo en voz baja el italiano - Gracias por esto y por todo.

Y permanecieron así varios minutos. Sabían todos los problemas que vendrían, pero estaban dispuesto a superarlos. Después de todo ella era una diosa y el un guerrero de su orden y ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a luchar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Nueva historia que no pude contenerme a escribir! Ya me preguntaron en mis fics anteriores de esta extraña pareja "Qué pasa si Athena queda embarazada?" y aquí está la respuesta :D

Si se preocupan por la diferencia de edad (en la serie clásica Saori tiene 13 años y Máscara 23), NO SE PREOCUPEN! Estoy preparando una fanfic para explicar este detalle.

El próximo capítulo lo publicaré en cuanto pueda, ya que tengo otras dos historias que estoy por terminar **("Inicios" y "Futuro Dorado") **y otras dos que voy a comenzar, por lo que es seguro que actualice la próxima semana, aunque trataré de hacerlo lo antes posible.

Agradecería muchísimo sus reviews con sus comentarios, opiniones, crítica constructivas, sugerencias y qué les gustaría ver en esta historia. Desde ya, se los agradezco :D

Gracias por la lectura y nos leemos luego.


	2. Frente a las Consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 2: Frente a las Consecuencias**

En el viaje de regreso, Máscara permaneció sentado dentro del elegante automóvil al lado de Athena. Ambos conversaban sobre lo que le comentaron a la diosa acerca del bebé. Ambos sonreían, no podían ocultar la felicidad.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada del Santuario, Tatsumi los despidió, no sin antes dejarle una mirada llena de odio al caballero que también la devolvió.

-Juro que algún día lo mato - confesó.

-Máscara por favor. Me cuida desde que mi abuelo me llevó a Japón, él me protege mucho - contestó la diosa.

-Eso no impide que lo odie - dijo como si nada.

-Eres un tonto - se burló la peli lila, recibiendo una risa del cuarto guardián.

-Athena hay algo que quiero pedirte - la mencionada lo miró - Me gustaría que tu atravieses primera las Doce Casas y que le ordenes a todos a que esperen en sus templos hasta nuevo aviso - la griega se puso a analizar la situación.

-Pero Máscara - se exaltó en cuanto dedujo el plan del italiano - Si atraviesas las Doce Casas solo, más de uno querrá matarte.

-No me matarán, solo le haré frente a las consecuencias, tal y como dijo el Patriarca.

-Pero... - trató de protestar la diosa

-Por favor, tengo que hacerlo - le acarició la mejilla - Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento y tengo que hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, lo haré - se acercó y lo besó dulcemente - Pero te quiero vivo en cuanto termines de recorrer todos los templos.

-No te preocupes - rio cínicamente - Llegaré.

Se volvieron a besar para luego separarse. Máscara la vio alejarse y adentrarse en el templo de Aries. Aguardaría a que llegue a Géminis y en ese momento comenzaría a avanzar él. "Hazle frente a las consecuencias" dijo el Patriarca y lo haría.

* * *

Comenzó su tortuoso camino, no saldría ileso, eso lo sabía, pero una vez superado todo podría estar con Athena y su futuro bebé. Con su armadura puesta, se adentró en Aries, donde vio a Kiki.

-Oye enano, ¿dónde está tu maestro?

-Se-señor Máscara de Muerte - se asustó por la repentina entrada del mayor.

-Ya te dije que no me digas señor - se quejó.

-Y yo te pedí que no le digas enano - agregó el primer guardián - Kiki ve a tu cuarto, Máscara y yo tenemos que hablar.

Sin quejarse, el niño obedeció. El italiano lo observó con una mirada seria, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Así que tienes que hablar conmigo - comentó sarcástico - ¿Es eso o solo lo camuflaste para que no viera como intentas matarme?

-No te atacaré Máscara - dijo sorprendiendo al peli azul - Pero tampoco me quedaré callado.

-Entonces si querías hablar conmigo - sonrió - A ver que tiene para decirme...

-¿En verdad la amas?¿O...

-Sí, la amo - interrumpió a su compañero - Aunque nadie aquí lo crea, la amo. No hago esto por algún beneficio, es lo que siento en verdad.

Al decir esto, Máscara puso una mirada seria. Mu se sorprendió al notar sinceridad en sus palabras. Y sonrió al saberlo. El cuarto guardián siempre mostraba una actitud altanera, por eso era fácil saber cuándo mentía y cuando no.

-¿Cómo estás por la noticia?

-Feliz - lo miró sonriendo - Estoy feliz Mu, en verdad.

-Supongo que tienes que seguir, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Entonces, Tauro te espera - y sin más vio cómo su compañero se alejaba - Por cierto Máscara - el mencionado volteó - Si la lastimas, te mato.

-Supongo que no serías el único - rio - No te preocupes, no pasará - y siguió su camino.

* * *

Veía la entrada de Tauro. Aldebarán medía más de dos metros si no se equivocaba y él apenas medía 1.84*, eso era mucha diferencia. Si el segundo guardián quisiera, tal vez lo haría trizas con sus manos. No es que él no se defendería ni supiera pelear, al contrario, era muy bueno luchando, pero no por nada el brasilero tenía el título de "caballero más fuerte". Su fuerza era superior a la de cualquier otro.

Así que solo suspiró y avanzó. Lo único que rogaba era poder al menos llegar a Géminis, morir allí sería más digno.

-Máscara - llamó desde la parte privada, específicamente desde la cocina - Ven, hablemos.

-Alde, amigo - saludó - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien por suerte, pero la pregunta - se interrumpió y siguió - La pregunta es cómo te encuentras tú.

-Si te refieres a la noticia - sonrió - Estoy perfecto.

-Cuando Athena pasó por aquí parecía feliz. ¿Hace cuánto lo saben?

-Yo me enteré hace dos días y ella hace más de una semana. ¿Puedo sentarme unos minutos? Quiero pasar un buen rato antes de ir a Géminis.

-Eso es lo más parecido a un suicidio, ¿lo sabías? - le preguntó mientras le hacía un ademán para que lo siguiera.

-No Alde, lo más cercano a un suicidio fue haberme enamorado de Athena y dejarla embarazada - se sentaron - Los dioses no estarán muy felices que digamos, al menos con Saga existe la mínima posibilidad de que yo gane, muy pequeña, pero existe en fin.

-Tienes razón - rio fuertemente - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Cualquier cosa que no contenga alcohol - el de Tauro lo miró sorprendido - Quiero llegar lúcido con Athena.

-¿Qué te gustaría que sea? - decía mientras sacaba una jarra de la heladera, servía el contenido en dos vasos y los llevaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados los dos - Es jugo de naranja exprimido.

-Gracias - dio un trago - Preferiría que sea niño, Athena quiere una niña. Pero mientras nazca sano, está bien.

-Por favor Máscara. Ella es una diosa y tú un guerrero de la elite dorada, por supuesto nacerá sano - animó - Y te aseguro que por mi parte será muy malcriado - ambos rieron.

-Me hace bien saber esto, muchas gracias.

Ambos siguieron conversando por media hora más. El italiano se lamentó no haber tenido una conversación así de animada con el Tauro antes de eso. Al menos sabía que, aparte de Afrodita seguramente, había alguien más que cuidaría de su hijo o hija si él no estaba. Ambos se despidieron y Máscara de Muerte siguió con su camino.

* * *

Para ir a Géminis no se detuvo ni distrajo, solo se metió con la mirada seria, raro en él, y con decisión. Sabía que, no solo era uno de los puntos donde estaban dispuestos a matarlo en las Doce Casas, sino que también se cruzaría con Saga y Kanon, aunque le preocupaba más el gemelo mayor.

-Creí que pasarías por aquí junto con Athena para salvar tu pellejo - escuchó.

-Claro que no, aún tengo orgullo y dignidad Saga - se equivocó a propósito y se emocionó internamente al notar el gesto de molestia que hizo el gemelo menor - Oh, por favor discúlpame Kanon, fue sin querer - agregó con sarcasmo.

-Escucha bien Cáncer - ambos caballeros se pusieron en un rápido movimiento frente a frente. Kanon estaba listo para atacar y Máscara para defenderse.

-Te escucho atentamente, segundo Géminis - sonrió siniestramente al decir eso - ¿O prefieres General Dragón Marino? Dime, tú decides.

Estaba logrando su cometido y Kanon se dio cuenta tarde de ello, había caído en el juego del cuarto guardián de las Doce Casas y se había enfadado con sus comentarios. Automáticamente, comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

-Kanon, detente - interrumpió Saga - De él me encargo yo - y observó cómo su hermano se hacía a un costado pero sin sacarle la vista llena de rabia a su compañero.

-Interrumpiste lo que iba a ser una buena pelea Saga, espero que estés feliz - comentó restándole importancia - Con Kanon íbamos a lu...-

Y fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared. Saga le dio con su puño en el tórax y otro en el abdomen, provocándole el choque y por un momento le faltó el aire. Cuando intentó levantarse, el tercer guardián se acercó, lo tomó del cuello y lo apoyó contra la pared mientras lo ahogaba lentamente.

-¿Q-qué harás? - preguntó con esfuerzo - ¿Me m-matarás? - y rio.

-Dame una razón para no hacerlo - amenazó mientras apretaba un poco más.

-Cambié - aseguró - E-en verdad l-lo hice - cada vez le faltaba más el aire, se estaba mareando.

-No te creo, personas como tú no cambian nunca.

-Pero y-yo si lo hice - comenzó a presionar la mano de su compañero tratando de que lo soltara - ¿C-cómo la viste c-cuando pasó? ¿D-dime? ¿D-DÍGANME LOS DOS? - esto último lo dijo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ambos gemelos se miraron. Cuando ella atravesó Géminis tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada reflejaba felicidad. Ninguno la vio así desde que revivieron, era la primera vez y a causa de que esperaba un hijo de uno de los caballeros que la traicionó. Tal vez Máscara de Muerte decía la verdad, él también actuaba diferente al caballero de Cáncer que conoció alguna vez, que le fue leal por años, ya no era ése hombre. Al pensar esto, Saga lo soltó, provocando que cayera al piso y comenzara a toser.

-Creo - tosió - Creo me rompiste una costilla - informó.

-¿La amas? - cuestionó Kanon

-Creo que hoy me cansaré de responder eso - se levantó.

-RESPONDE - gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

-SI LA AMO, LA AMO POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS. A ELLA Y A ESE BEBÉ QUE LLEVA DENTRO - gritó, dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Máscara... - susurró sorprendido Saga - Yo...

-Ya se. Seguro piensas que hago esto solo porque tengo algún plan que me beneficie a mí ¿verdad? PUES SE EQUIVOCAN - dijo enfadado - Y si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender.

Y sin dejarlos responder, pasó por en medio de los gemelos que quedaron anonadados ante la escena que vivieron. Máscara de Muerte avanzaba lentamente y ellos no hicieron acto para detenerlo.

* * *

-Al fin en mi templo - dijo aliviado el italiano, dirigiéndose directo a la parte privada.

Se propuso descansar unos minutos y seguir con el largo camino. No era nada malo pensar en estrategias.

-En Leo tendré que lidiar con Aioria, el gatito querrá mi cabeza - rio - Tal vez no tenga problemas en Virgo, Shaka pregunta antes de atacar - se sirvió una vaso de agua fría - No sé cómo reaccionará el maestro Dohko - hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió - Milo será otro con el que tendré que tener cuidado y Aioros - pensó - él no se acercó a atacarme, pero se lo notaba muy enojado - tomó el agua que había en el vaso de un solo trago - Espero que Shura y Camus se apiaden de mí, más que nada Shura que es mi amigo.

Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de Cáncer en dirección a Leo.

* * *

Aioria había sentido el cosmos de su vecino desde que éste salió de su templo decidió esperarlo como si se tratase de un rival.

-Me alegra que alguien me espere con los brazos abiertos - comentó sarcástico ni bien entró el cuarto guardián.

-Máscara...-

-Espera no me digas - interrumpió - Me esperaste solo para matarme ya que enamoré y embaracé a Athena para un beneficio propio.

-Deja de ser tan cínico - gritó y se abalanzó directamente hacia su compañero, quien lo esquivó y lo dejó sorprendido.

-Si hay algo que aprendí en el tiempo que fui traidor Aioria es que eres muy predecible, más cuando te enojas - sonrió.

-No cambiaste Máscara - gruñó - Sigues siendo la misma basura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por enamorarme de quien no debía hacerlo y que ella corresponda lo que siento? - cuestionó notoriamente molesto - Entonces si Aioria, soy una gran basura.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Ya te dije, porque la amo - se calmó - Te haré la misma pregunta que le hice a Saga y a Kanon. ¿Cómo la viste cuando pasó por aquí?

Y el rubio lo pensó. Ella tenía una enorme sonrisa y en todo el recorrido acariciaba su abdomen. La vio feliz.

-¿Hace cuánto? - preguntó.

-Cuatro meses.

-Vete - ordenó en voz baja - Ve con ella y cuídala. Si no lo haces, te mato.

-No eres el único, no te preocupes - sonrió y volteó - Ah, Aioria - el mencionado lo miró - Gracias.

-De nada - suspiró y esbozó una leve sonrisa, sorprendiendo al peli azul, quien siguió su camino.

* * *

Máscara avanzó tranquilo por Virgo, sabía que Shaka aparecería en cualquier momento. Y así lo hizo.

-Cáncer - llamó.

-Shaka, ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre - bufó.

-¿Ángelo? - preguntó el rubio en un tono burlón.

-Jaja, muy gracioso - respondió con sarcasmo - Te estaba buscando.

-Dime qué necesitas Máscara de Muerte - desde que regresaron, raramente Shaka mantenía sus ojos cerrados y ese era uno de esos momentos.

-Quería saber si me vas a atacar hasta asesinarme, amenazarme de muerte o conversar por lo sucedido. - vio como el hindú abría lentamente los ojos.

-Máscara, noté que tú y Athena están bien, sé que no tienes malas intenciones y que quieres protegerla - se interrumpió y suspiró - ¿Por qué te atacaría? Sería una pérdida de tiempo y te provocaría un disgusto para nada.

-Tienes razón - y rio sinceramente - Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué Máscara, solo cuídala bien.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces sigue - sugirió el rubio - Aun te faltan otros seis templos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes - se volteó y comenzó a caminar - Si no muero, nos vemos más tarde.

Shaka no respondió, solo soltó una pequeña risa. Esperaba que su compañero llegue al templo de Athena. Como le confirmó al italiano, sabía que no tenía ninguna mala intención, que lo que sentía era verdadero. Por ello, no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, su diosa estaba en buenas manos. Se giró y regresó a meditar.

* * *

Máscara de Muerte suspiró antes de entrar a Libra, el anciano maestro fue quien le dio el primer golpe, golpe que aun sentía en su abdomen antes de que Saga lo golpease allí y lo intensificara. Con paso seguro se adentró al recinto, donde el chino lo esperaba apoyado por una de las columnas del templo. El italiano tragó grueso en cuanto vio como el legendario caballero de Libra lo miró.

-Maestro Dohko - susurró y bajó un poco la mirada - Yo...

-Lo siento - lo interrumpió y miró arrepentido al peli azul que lo vio con mirada confusa - Siento el haberte atacado de esa manera.

-No maestro, usted hizo lo que creía correcto - contestó.

-Es verdad, creí que hice lo correcto. Pero me equivoqué - comenzó a acercarse lentamente - Si no sintieras nada por Athena no le habrías hecho frente a Shion y a tus compañeros de orden - se detuvo al estar a un metro de distancia - Me di cuenta de lo que sentías en verdad cuando pasaste por aquí corriendo aquí y no te detuviste.

-Quería... - se interrumpió - Quiero acompañarla, ahora y siempre.

-Lo sé Ángelo - le apoyó la mano en el hombro de manera paternal - Por eso ahora correrás de aquí y llegarás con ella - el cuarto guardián asintió - Entonces vete.

Y así hizo. No volteó, solo siguió la orden del "segundo al mando" como lo titularon todos y corrió hasta que tomó conciencia que tenía en frente la entrada de Escorpio. Se detuvo un minuto y comenzó a caminar tranquilo.

-Milo - llamó con voz alta, pero se sorprendió al no escuchar respuesta ni sentir el cosmos del octavo guardián.

Era obvio que no estaba allí y se había hecho una idea de dónde estaba. Entonces apuró el paso hacia Sagitario donde tal vez su vida volvería a peligrar.

* * *

Antes de entrar, escuchó dos voces discutiendo y los reconoció al instante: eran Aioros y Shura. Eso sorprendió al de Cáncer, ya que su amigo consideraba al noveno guardián un hermano mayor, un modelo a seguir.

-Después de Afrodita, soy la persona que más lo conoce - era Shura gritando - ¿Crees que no sé qué cambió?

-Por eso lo defiendes, porque es tu amigo - se quejó Aioros.

-NO LO DEFIENDO POR ESO - levantó la voz - No voy a negar que me enfurecí al momento de escucharlo decir que dejó embarazada a Athena, pero ¿no te parece extraño que no quiera atacarlo? Si supiera que no cambió, que sigue siendo el mismo, lo haría asesinado en ese mismo momento.

-No quiero interrumpir - los dos voltearon vieron al causante de la discusión apoyado en la pared del recibidor que había en la parte privada de Sagitario - Pero estoy aquí.

-Máscara - se acercó Shura - ¿Cómo te encuentras? La vi a Athena pasar por Capricornio y la acompañé hasta su templo.

-Ah, muchas gracias - la respuesta parecía sarcástica a los oídos de Aioros, pero el de Capricornio sabía que estaba siendo sincero.

-No hay por qué Máscara. Me contó que el bebé estaba bien - su amigo asintió - Si es niño, ya tenemos compañero de salidas.

-Si quieres verme muerto entonces asesíname ahora, prefiero que lo hagas tú a que lo haga Athena - ambos rieron y giró hacia el guardián del templo - Aioros quiero que sepas que si cambié y que no tengo ninguna mala intención.

-Pruébalo - retó el mayor.

-¿Cómo? - respondió con el mismo tono y mirada desafiante.

-Basta los dos - se interpuso Shura y miró al castaño- Aioros, creo que Máscara te lo probó al responderte - se volteó para mirar al peli azul - Y Máscara deja de desafiar.

-Él me desafió a mí - se defendió - Yo solo me defendí.

-¿CÓMO PUDISTE? - gritó el griego.

-¿En verdad necesitas que te lo explique? - respondió a modo de burla el italiano.

-Maldito - Aioros se abalanzó sobre el peli azul, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo - Suéltame Shura.

-Aioros cálmate, sabes cómo es Máscara - el mencionado hizo gesto de poca importancia.

-¿No entiendes lo que hizo?

-Claro que lo entiende idiota, por eso te está frenando - contestó molesto el cuarto guardián - Te está tratando de explicar que en verdad cambié y que me enamoré - se acercó amenazante quedando demasiado cerca del castaño. La diferencia de altura hacía que Máscara de Muerte levantara un poco la mirada, pero eso no lo hacía menos peligroso - Si no lo entiendes entonces pregúntaselo a ella - susurró y se dio la vuelta - Gracias de nuevo Shura por acompañar a Athena y por defenderme y Aioros cuando estés más tranquilo me gustaría que los dos podamos hablar como corresponde - comenzó a caminar - Yo debo irme. No puedo dejarla sola con mi hijo adentro.

Con paso orgulloso, el cuarto guardián salía de Sagitario. Capricornio lo avanzó tranquilo, pero meditaba una cosa: un peligro doble había en Acuario.

* * *

Tal y como supuso, Camus no estaba solo en Acuario. Pero mientras el guardián de dicho templo se encontraba sentado y leyendo un libro en uno de los sillones como era usual en él, Milo estaba parado esperando por él.

-Así que llegaste - comentó el griego.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué muriera en el camino? - rio - No alacrán, no tenía la intención de hacerlo - y lo miró - Tengo entendido que todos tenían órdenes de Athena de permanecer en sus respectivos templos hasta nuevo aviso. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tal y como dijiste, esperaba que murieras en el camino y tener que ahorrarme todo el problema que trajiste ahora.

-Problemas, ya veo - pensó - Y verme muerto los iba a solucionar. Siempre creí que si te convertías en amigo de Camus te volverías un poco más listo, pero veo que me equivoqué...y mucho.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que puede suceder a raíz de lo que hiciste? Encima irrumpiste en el cuerpo de Athena, eso es lo peor - agregó molesto. Ambas miradas azules chocaron amenazantes.

-Sí, siempre _supimos_ las consecuencias que traían esta relación - contestó haciendo énfasis en el "supimos" - Pero aun así decidimos seguir, los dos, sin importar nada.

-Es obvio que no te importa nada, ya que es imperdonable lo que le hiciste a ella.

-No le obligué a hacer lo que hicimos si es lo que te preocupa. Pero si lo que te preocupa es mi pasado, entonces déjame repetirlo por vigésima vez en el día más o menos que cambié y tú lo sabes bien porque tú mismo me lo dijiste.

El caballero de Escorpio quedó callado, Máscara de Muerte tenía razón. Él mismo le dijo que había cambiado: solo salía a tomar algo con ellos y sin excederse, no cometía esos actos macabros que tanto lo caracterizaban y, a pesar de mantenerse cínico, sarcástico y demás cosas que mantenía en su personalidad, era más que obvio que habían cambios que eran notorios. Sí, había cambiado y él mismo lo había aceptado.

-Milo, deja de perder el tiempo - habló Camus - Máscara tiene razón, tú mismo lo dijiste y todos lo notamos.

-¿Lo estás apoyando? - se quejó el griego.

-No Milo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad - sacó la mirada de su libro y la dirigió a los dos peli azules que invadían su templo - Además del hecho que Máscara fue prácticamente obvio todo este tiempo, solo que nosotros jamás sospechamos que mantendría esa relación - dijo tranquilo - Bueno, casi todos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó el italiano

-Me refiero a que llegué a sospechar sobre esa relación - eso sorprendió a sus dos amigos y se levantó para caminar hacia ellos - Tenías muchas reuniones con Athena, siempre iba a buscarte el mismo soldado, salías con una sonrisa diferente a la que mostrarías siempre - se detuvo frente a ellos - Y una vez te vi pasando por aquí en la noche y lo volviste a hacer por la mañana y no pienses decir que te quedaste en Piscis porque sé que no fue así.

Definitivamente Camus los dejó sorprendidos a los dos, había captado todas las señales pero siempre se mantuvo callado.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? - preguntó enojado su mejor amigo - Pudimos evitar muchos problemas.

-Primero porque como dije, solo sospechaba, no había nada confirmado. Y segundo - lo miró al caballero de Cáncer - Porque no hizo nada malo, solo se enamoró y no lo podemos juzgar por ello. - volvió a mirar al octavo guardián - Además, en todo caso, los problemas van hacia Máscara y no hacia ti.

-¿Cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta? - susurró molesto el heleno

-Ya te lo dije, ninguno sospecho que podría tener una relación así.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sospechas? - preguntó el cuarto guardián

-Alrededor de un mes - contestó con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Y nunca lo mencionaste porque solo era una sospecha - hizo referencia a lo que había dicho el onceavo guardián.

-Exacto - volvió a mirar a su mejor amigo - Milo, creo que lo debemos dejar pasar, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer y por el momento nosotros no tenemos que interferir.

-Entiendo - contestó y lo miró como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos - ¿Puedes decírselo tú?

-Claro - volteó - Ve con ella y cuídala bien y a tu futuro hijo.

-Gracias - comenzó a trotar hacia la salida, pero Camus lo agarró del brazo izquierdo en el momento que pasó a su lado y sintió como se iba congelando lentamente, haciendo que lo mirara sorprendido.

-Si la lastimas - lo miró de reojo con una mirada siniestra, pero sin cambiar los gestos de su rostro - Te lo juro que te congelaré y romperé lentamente todos tus huesos y pedirás la piedad que te negaré. Esto te lo prometo - lo soltó - ¿Entendiste? - el aludido asintió un tanto asustado.

-Sabes muy bien que cuando Camus promete algo, no lo hace bromeando - le sonrió sádicamente, como si lo estuviera amenazando con la mirada y el italiano lo entendiera - Y yo tampoco.

-Claro, claro, sí. Lo que quieran - contestó tratando de mostrarse indiferente.

Les dio la espalda y se dirigió al templo de su mejor amigo. Aun sentía los escalofríos que le había provocado la amenaza del francés, más que nada porque sabía lo despiadado que éste podía ser. Y peor ya que Milo de Escorpio lo acompañaba en esta amenaza. Y los dos juntos como rivales era algo que nadie vivía para contar lo que significaba esa experiencia.

* * *

Al fin había llegado a Piscis, el último templo, el de su hermano del alma. Avanzó tranquilo ya que le dolía el abdomen y el lado derecho del tórax, lugares que se sobó con sus manos tratando de que produzcan un milagro para contrarrestar el dolor, milagro que no existió.

Ni bien entró se dirigió directo a la habitación de su amigo y vio que ni la nota ni el cuchillo estaban en la puerta, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

-Máscara - lo llamó Afrodita desde la cocina del templo - Ven aquí por favor.

-Pensé que seguirías llorando por mí - dijo actuando como si estuviera triste - Ya te había dicho que lo nuestro es imposible - eso provocó que una rosa roja le rozara la mejilla y una mirada molesta de su mejor amigo, cosa que le provocó risa.

-Eres un idiota, contigo no se puede hablar con seriedad - se sentó molesto en una silla que estaba acomodada justo a la mesa. El italiano hizo lo mismo.

-Ya se, solo estoy tratando de romper la tensión que hay en el ambiente - se calló unos segundos - Ahora que lo pienso, siempre que lo quise hacer me terminaron atacando o diciéndome cosas que no son aptas para todo público.

-Serás idiota - puso los ojos en blanco y lo volvió a mirar serio - Más de uno te quiso ver muerto allá arriba y lo único que haces es bromear y déjame adivinar, los hacías enojar.

-Es lo único que hago bien Afro, ¿qué esperas? - rieron los dos.

-Tienes razón, ni que te estés por convertir en padre te cambia.

-Cambié - ambos se miraron - Cambiamos.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes, hay cosas que se quedan para siempre - comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos - Tu cinismo, mi mal humor, tu sadismo, mis ganas de matarlos a todos... Cosas típicas.

-Claro, sin esas cosas definitivamente dejaríamos de ser nosotros - se levantó, tomó la rosa que estaba en la pared y se la devolvió al sueco - La próxima vez usa una envenenada, ¿quieres?

-Y arriesgarme a que te mueras para que dejes solo a mi sobrinito - destruyó la rosa con su cosmos - Soy despiadado, pero también tengo sentimientos.

-Aww Afrodita se puso sentimental - dijo imitando un tono de ternura, que le provocó una mirada asesina al aludido.

-La próxima sí será envenenada si sigues así - el de Cáncer rio.

-Está bien, está bien - sintió una punzada en el abdomen, haciéndolo doblarse un poco - Afro ¿te molesta si te pido que me cures un poco con tu cosmos? El ataque del maestro Dohko y los golpes que me dio Saga me provocaron un dolor impresionante aquí - se señaló en la sección abdominal - Y creo que me rompieron una o dos costilla - Afrodita suspiró.

-Está bien. A ver - apoyó sus manos en los lugares que su mejor amigo le había dicho y estas comenzaron a brillar. Lentamente el italiano notó que el dolor desaparecía - Listo, ya estás curad - se volvió a sentar - Ah, y disculpa que te haya roto el labio - lo señaló - Pero fue el impulso del momento y en verdad quise matarte por un segundo.

-Afro no te preocupes, además, ¿quién no quiso matarme al menos una vez en la vida? Serías como un bicho raro si no habrías deseado verme muerto.

-¿No deberías ir? Athena pasó por aquí con Shura hace ya bastante tiempo. Supongo que debe estar preocupada por ti.

-Tienes razón, pero me demoré porque ya sabes, tenía que evitar que me maten en el camino - ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron a la salida de Piscis - Gracias por apoyarme Afro, no solo ahora, sino siempre.

-¿Quién es el sentimental ahora? - y rio.

-Muy chistoso - comenzó a caminar.

-Por cierto Máscara - el aludido volteó y esquivó a una velocidad increíble un cuchillo que iba dirigido hacia él, provocándole un leve corte en la mejilla - Ya sabes lo de la amenaza - rio de la manera sádica que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Si claro - se sobó la zona herida mientras reía. Sabía que no tenía intenciones de matarlo, que él lo podría esquivar. Entonces retomó su camino.

* * *

El templo del Patriarca estaba vacío, los soldados le había informado que Shion se había ido a Starhill y que no volvería hasta adentrada la noche. Por ello decidió seguir a paso tranquilo peros seguro hacia el recinto de su diosa.

No tardó mucho y, en cuanto llegó, la peli lila lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Se había cambiado su remera rosada por una camisa celeste claro. Se mantuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que la diosa habló.

-¿Te hicieron mucho daño?

-He soportado peores - dijo restándole importancia - No fue nada grave, solo algunos golpes - apoyó su mano en la barriga de la joven - ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien- contestó con una sonrisa sincera - Pero ahora que llegaste tú, mejor.

Se acercó, parándose de puntitas de los pies y lo besó. La muestra de amor pasó de ser un beso suave y tierno a uno intenso y apasionado. Máscara de Muerte se separó para sacarse su armadura y volver a unir sus labios con los de ella. Le encantaba saber que era suya y de nadie más.

Lentamente se fueron desvistiendo, se acariciaban y se sentían. Cuando se acostaron en la cama, aun con la ropa interior puesta, el italiano miró a _su _diosa y le habló.

-En verdad te amo.

-Lo sé, yo también - y volvieron a unir sus labios.

El cuarto guardián fue bajando lentamente dándole suaves besos a la delicada piel de la griega hasta llegar a su abdomen.

-A ti también te amo - le susurró, emocionando a Athena, que contenía las lágrimas.

* * *

En un lujoso salón, dos personas miraban esa escena desde una nube que formaba una pantalla. Pero no era simples personas.

-¿Tú qué opinas? - preguntó el hombre alto y con musculatura perfecta.

Su cabellera rubia le llagaba hasta mitad de espalda y una barba cubría parte de su rostro. Un hermoso color celeste decoraba sus ojos. Era apuesto y se veía imponente con sus ropas pertenecientes a la época antigua griega.

-Lo que yo opino es que es verdadero lo que siente, ninguno miente, se aman en verdad - le contestó la mujer que estaba al lado de él.

Ella tenía su cabellera que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas ondulados con tonos en azul que iniciaba siendo muy oscuro en sus raíces y se iba degradando hasta llegar a celeste en las puntas. Sus ojos eran rojos intensos, pero hermosos a la vista de cualquiera. Sus rasgos era más que hermosos, eran perfectos, con su nariz respingada, sus labios rojos y carnosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y toda su piel parecía delicada y suave. Una figura envidiable la seguía, tenía cintura pequeña, grandes bustos y caderas que tentarían a cualquier hombre, finalizando con unas largas piernas.

-¿Qué harás? - se atrevió a preguntarle a su superior.

-Así es Zeus - lo interrumpió - ¿Qué harás? - La mirada molesta y retadora le pedía una respuesta urgente, su carácter y reputación lo amenazaban, no por nada ella era la reina del Olimpo.

Con su cabellera hasta la cadera roja lacia, cuerpo perfecto, rasgos hermosos y ojos intensamente azules, Hera, la diosa del matrimonio, quería saber todo. Pero más que nada, quería que la hija de su esposo sufra.

-Hera, esto es un asunto entre Afrodita y yo - respondió con el mismo tono el dios del rayo.

-Así es Hera, por favor necesitamos espacio para decidir qué es lo que haremos - lo secundó la diosa del amor y la belleza.

-Tú no me dices que hacer - ninguneó la pelirroja - Solo quiero imaginar que le impondrás un castigo ¿verdad? - al finalizar esto, escuchó la risa de la peli azul.

-Por favor Hera, tú solo quieres hacerle la vida imposible a los hijos de Zeus - respondió y le sostuvo la mirada - Si solo vienes a interrumpirnos, por favor retírate - se atrevió a ordenar a sabiendas de que Zeus la apoyaría.

-Una cualquiera a mí no me da órdenes - contestó haciéndole frente - Menos una zorra como tú.

-¿Eso es lo único que me puedes decir? Me decepcionas Hera, pensé que con la experiencia habías aprendido a fastidiar a las mujeres... _Diosa del Matrimonio_ \- eso lo dijo en tono de burla, sabía que su interlocutora se enfadaría.

Zeus no respondía nada, solo se encargaba de analizar la situación de su hija y su caballero.

-Escúchame maldita zorra - se le acercó quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia - Que te quede en claro que una lengua venenosa como tú no podrá bajarme el autoestima.

-Yo por supuesto que no - desvió la mirada - Las amantes de Zeus sí.

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó totalmente enfadada.

-Aunque si tuvieras una lengua venenosa como la mía créeme, lo tendría rendido a tus pies ya que esta lengua venenosa hace bien todos sus trabajos - y rio cínicamente para luego relamerse sus labios de manera sensual frente a ella.

-Ya verás...

-BASTA LAS DOS - interrumpió Zeus, cansado de la discusión - Hera, por favor llama a Ares y envíalo a mi despacho AHORA - la diosa, intimidada, asintió y se fue - Y tú Afrodita, busca a Eros y también vayan los dos.

-¿Qué planeas Zeus?

-Planeo encontrar una solución - contestó mientras suspiraba.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Ares en esto?

-Él estuvo a cargo de la orden de Athena por trece años - le dio la espalda - Él debe conocer muy bien a ese caballero.

-Espero entonces que sepas lo que haces - se volteó mientras se dirigía a la salida - Iré por mi hijo, nos vemos en tu despacho.

El rey de los dioses quedó solo en el salón mientras veía cómo el caballero italiano le besaba el abdomen a la reencarnación de su hija. Él no veía nada malo en ese gesto lleno de amor y también paternal, pero sabía que ese mortal tenía un historial, uno muy largo.

Tenía que decidir qué hacer y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a armar una audiencia con los doce dioses principales.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Según la ficha técnica, Máscara de Muerte mide 1.84

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Disculpen la cruel demora, pero es que anduve sin inspiración en estos días (tampoco inicié mi nueva fanfic), además de que no estuve de humor y me pasaron diferentes cosas que ya están solucionadas...

Este capítulo es bastante aburrido, pero necesario para la historia...

Agradezco mucho sus hermosas reviews! Me encanto que le haya gustado la pareja :D La empezaré a nombrar Deathena (nombre patético, pero no se me ocurrió anda mejor xD) Sé que es extraña y todo lo que conlleva, pero eso es lo interesante, que mis fics son las primeras con este par :D

Prometo tratar de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, tengo que iniciar dos fanfics nuevas y publicar dos oneshots que tengo en mente, pero supongo que eso lo dejaré para más adelante.

Les agradecería MUCHÍSIMO que me dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias o lo que quieran. Me hacen muy feliz, me motivan y además me ayudan a mejorar en esto que hago

Sin más que decir MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews (de nuevos), los Favs y los Follows y también a los lectores anónimos n.n

En fin, muchos saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	3. Peligrosas Mentiras

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 3: Peligrosas Mentiras**

Athena se sentía emocionada ante las palabras de Máscara de Muerte hacia su futuro hijo. Ella nunca había pensado que él sentiría algo totalmente opuesto hacia el fruto de su amor, pero no pensó que lo demostraría de tal manera. El caballero volvió a besar el abdomen de la diosa y lentamente regresó hacia sus labios, provocándole placenteros escalofríos al notar todo el recorrido que el italiano hacía con sus besos.

Ella estaba sumida en esa acción, pero se percató del viaje que hacía la mano derecha del peli azul mientras la acariciaba y besaba. Sus gemidos fueron consumidos por los labios de su caballero luego de meter la mano debajo de sus bragas y acariciar la zona íntima de la joven.

Acarició su clítoris con su pulgar mientras que con los otros dedos tocaba suavemente la entrada de su diosa. Máscara de Muerte separó sus labios de los de la peli lila para que ambos recuperasen el aire, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al notar el rostro lleno de placer y la mirada inocente, pero repleta de lujuria de la griega.

Sus gemidos lo incitaban a más. Sin palabras, ella lo incitaba a más. Por eso metió lentamente sus dedos mayo y anular, provocando en ella una notoria excitación que le hizo curvar su columna, apuntando sus dotados pechos, aun cubiertos, hacia él. El cuarto guardián se sentó y comenzó a sacarle los restos de ropa que aun cubrían el delicado cuerpo de Athena y volvió a besarle mientras ella comenzó con sus caricias incitadoras.

-¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto? - le preguntó sacando a la luz la cordura que aun le quedaba en la situación.

-Si Máscara - lo empujó un poco hasta que ambos quedaron sentados - Puedo hacerlo.

Sin pudor, sacó la virilidad del dorado a la luz y comenzó a darle suaves lengüetazos que le provocó un resoplido de placer. Ella lo notó y siguió hasta que cubrió la masculinidad de su amante con sus labios. La joven subía y bajaba en un ritmo erótico mientras se percataba de los gemidos que Máscara de Muerte, lo que la indujo a elevar un poco la velocidad de los movimientos. El de Cáncer apoyó su mano en la cabeza de la peli lila para que ésta no detuviera ese ritmo que tanto le fascinaba que hicieran sus labios.

Ella siguió gustosa hasta que no soportó más la espera. Dio un último lengüetazo y se desparramó en la cama, con las piernas levemente abiertas, invitándolo a avanzar. Con cuidado, el italiano se acomodó y entró en la diosa, volviéndose uno.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas desde el inicio, ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más y ambos lo sabían. En un ágil movimiento, el caballero giró a la diosa dejándola apoyada sobre sus codos y sus rodillas. Athena no espetó objeción, lo sintió tan bien, tan placentero, que le gustó. Las embestidas mantenían su ritmo y la olímpica aferraba sus manos en la sábana.

Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron escuchar dentro de la habitación. Los labios de la diosa pidiendo más y los del caballero llamándola inundaban el ambiente. El italiano se inclinó para tomarla de los pechos y sentarla sobre él, aun dándole las espalda. Ahora era ella la que marcaba el ritmo mientras él le acariciaba y masajeaba el busto.

-Máscara no resistiré mucho - gimió.

-Yo tampoco - rio - Hagámoslo juntos.

La diosa solo asintió mientras seguía gimiendo. Los movimientos aumentaron la velocidad hasta que ambos terminaron de dar un grito de placer al momento de alcanzar el clímax. Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un minutos más en silencio y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Athena se volvió a acostar y su caballero se retiró de ella lentamente para acomodarse a su lado. Un suave beso cubrió la mejilla de la peli lila, provocándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias por esto - dijo el peli azul - Gracias por darme tu amor y por devolverme la felicidad - ella le acarició la mejilla.

-Yo debería agradecértelo a ti - y lo beso dulcemente.

Ya era tarde, luego de unos minutos ambos quedaron dormidos mientras permanecían abrazados.

* * *

Zeus se encontraba en su despacho esperando a los dioses que había mandado a llamar. Afrodita, Hera, Ares y Eros entraron con calma y en silencio al lujoso lugar, decorado con oro y en el que habían muebles de un roble sumamente fuerte, además de una enorme biblioteca repleta de libros.

-Aquí estamos Zeus - avisó la diosa del amor - ¿Qué pretendes?

-Imagino que ustedes dos - el rubio señaló al de cabellos grises y al joven con cabellos dorados y orbes escarlata - ya conocen la situación.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, señor Zeus - se adelantó Eros - Fui el primero en conocer la situación.

-¿Y lo sabes porque...?

-Porque yo fui el encargado de enlazarlos - confesó Eros.

-Yo creí que tú te encargabas de emparejar a otro tipo de personas*- espetó con dejo de asco Ares.

-Así es padre, yo me encargo del amor entre hombres - vio como el dios de la guerra hizo un gesto de disgusto - Pero también puedo encargarme de enlazar hombres y mujeres. Claro si mi madre lo permite.

-Sabía que tú tenías algo que ver - atacó la diosa del matrimonio - Te hacías la desentendida y tú fuiste quien le dio el permiso a éste - dijo ninguneando al dios del amor que la miró molesto, pero calló al notar el gesto que le hizo su madre.

-Por nosotros Hera, si tú no tienes el matrimonio o la familia que siempre quisiste es problema tuyo, pero no quieras que todas vivan infelices - respondió la peli azul - Y no vuelvas a atacar de esa manera a mi hijo - amenazó, haciendo parecer que sus ojos rojos eran de sangre.

-Madre yo en tu lugar no me enfrentaría a Afrodita - le sonrió a la nombrada que le recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada cargada de lujuria - Digas lo que digas de ella, declararle la guerra es una de las cosas más peligrosas que puedas hacer - caminó hasta pararse en frente de la pelirroja - Más que nada si tratas de esa manera a mi hijo - no era usual que Ares le hiciera frente a su progenitora, pero tampoco le gustó la actitud que tuvo ante su vástago, quien sonrió complacido ante la actitud de sus padres.

-Hera por favor, para con esto - ordenó sutilmente Zeus, quien dirigió su mirada celeste a ambos dioses del amor - Entonces los dos sabían.

-Por eso te decía yo que era verdadero los sentimientos de ambos - agregó Afrodita.

-Un momento - interrumpió Ares - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Resulta ser que Athena tiene de amante a uno de sus caballeros - contó Hera quien recibió una carcajada de su hijo como respuesta.

-Déjame adivinar - calmó un poco al darse cuenta que se estaba ahogando de la risa - Pegaso.

-No - respondió Zeus - Con el caballero de Cáncer.

La mirada sorprendida del peli gris no fue disimulada. Verdaderamente se había sorprendido ante lo que escuchó. Pero su ingeniosa mente le dio una idea para amargar la vida de su "querida" hermana.

-¿Ángelo? - carraspeó - Perdón, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer - sonrió.

-Así es - contestó la peli azul - Además esperan un hijo - otra vez el dios de la guerra comenzó a reír.

-Supuse que al haber estado tanto tiempo a cargo de la orden de Athena lo conocías - informó el dios del rayo ignorando la risa de su hijo.

-Por supuesto que lo conozco al muy infeliz - Zeus y ambos dioses del amor lo miraron extrañado - Fue uno de los traidores de la orden, uno de los que me siguieron cuando descubrió que yo había usado de contenedor al caballero de Géminis.

-¿Un traidor de su orden? - el rey de los dioses se levantó de su asiento con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

-Y encima esperan un hijo ahora - rio - Ese maldito querrá usarlo a su favor seguramente - sonrió internamente al ver los gestos de su padre - Los traidores no cambian.

-Afrodita, Eros, Hera, retírense - ordenó.

-_Si estás planeando lo que yo creo, tienes mi apoyo_ \- le comunicó Hera a su hijo, quien solo esbozó una sonrisa.

-No te confundas Zeus, ellos en verdad se aman - defendió Afrodita.

-Cariño, ¿perdiste la cuenta de las veces que provocaste una unión que terminó en tragedia? Incluso tú misma juraste un amor que acabó mal - la mencionada lo miró furiosa - Sino pregúntaselo a Adonis - vio como ella ordenaba con un gesto a su hijo retirarse

-Adonis - sonrió cínica - Con gusto iré a preguntárselo - se relamió los labios sensualmente provocando una mirada repleta de ira por parte de su amante.

-No te atreverías - amenazó Ares.

-Cállense - gritó el dios del rayo - Afrodita retírate por favor - la mencionada se inclinó levemente y miró al dios de la guerra con una mirada repleta de burla y lujuria que planeaba saciar - Ares, cuéntame más de este caballero.

-¿Qué te puedo contar de Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer? - rio.

Si todo salía bien, le provocaría una amargura impresionante a la diosa de la sabiduría por la pérdida de su amado caballero. No solo le contaría todas las acciones que cometió el italiano, sino que se encargaría de inventar algunas verdades que su padre se creería. Después de todo, nada le saca el título de traidor al caballero de Cáncer.

* * *

Ya había amanecido en Grecia. Todos comenzaban sus rutinas de entrenamiento o con sus trabajos dentro del Santuario. En el templo de Athena, Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer despertó y se estiró en la cama suavemente para no despertar a su diosa.

No podía dejar de mirarla. Tan bella, tan llena de paz. La amaba y mucho. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se levantó dispuesto a irse al cuarto templo a comenzar con su rutina. Si todo estaba como él pensaba, todos dormían aun en las Doce Casas.

Casi sin hacer ruido, se vistió y se colocó su armadura. Grande había sido su sorpresa al ver en un reloj que eran las siete de la mañana. Para él era tarde, en esas horas solía encontrarse entrenando o haciendo guardia.

Cubrió el cuerpo de Athena con una sábana y salió despacio. Deseaba con todo su ser no encontrarse con el Patriarca, pero, por segunda vez en el día, las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

-Máscara - lo llamó.

-Patriarca - se apoyó sobre su rodilla derecha - Buenos días.

-¿Vienes del templo de Athena? - cuestionó sin evitar demostrar una leve molestia. Tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse a la situación.

-Eh, si - titubeó un poco al saber lo que sentía el ex Aries al respecto - Pasé la noche con ella - eso lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó al ver el labio partido y el nuevo corte que tenía en su mejilla. El cuarto guardián notó eso.

-Tengo un moretón enorme en mi abdomen y uno en las costillas, pero si - sonrió - Estoy perfecto.

-Me alegra - curvó suavemente sus labios - Será mejor que sigas, supongo que tienes cosas que hacer.

-Así es - se levantó - Muchas gracias.

Volteó para seguir con su camino. Seguramente tendría que volver a enfrentarse verbalmente con algunos de sus compañeros que le seguirían reprochando indirectamente por su relación con la diosa. Pero lo que aun le molestaba era el hecho de que no había hablado claramente con Aioros. En cuanto lo cruzara conversarían como correspondía.

Bajaba tranquilo por las escaleras que se dirigían a Piscis. Seguía manteniendo ese paso confiado y arrogante que tanto lo caracterizó siempre, pero su mirada repleta de sed de sangre había desaparecido hacia mucho ya. Ahora lo había reemplazado una de serenidad y ¿felicidad? También.

No había nadie en los templos, todos debían estar entrenando o haciendo sus trabajos, lo que le facilitó el viaje a Cáncer, donde se bañó y preparó para el día.

Mientras atravesaba Géminis, se encontró con algo que ponía su vida en peligro: Saga y Aioros hablando. Cuando ambos notaron su presencia, lo miraron con recelo y con ira. El gemelo mayor aun seguía enfadado aunque le haya perdonado la vida y Aioros solo creía que el italiano buscaba algo más que ponía en riesgo a la diosa de la sabiduría.

El italiano decidió mostrarse indiferente y seguir.

-Caballeros, buenos días - saludó como si nada. Los aludidos solo lo miraron - Es increíble que yo tenga mejores modales que ustedes, ¿no creen? - y rio.

-Buenos días - respondió secamente el noveno guardián - ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? - interrogó.

-¿Para qué quieres que te responda si sabes la respuesta? - comentó.

-Aioros déjalo, hablar con él es una pérdida de tiempo - agregó Saga, que no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

-En realidad me gustaría poder hablar contigo a solas - refutó al tercer guardián - Saga, a ti te pude responder y te dejé en claro todo ayer, pero a ti Aioros no pude decirte mucho - se acercó - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro - respondió - luego seguimos Saga - el aludido asintió y se dirigieron a Cáncer nuevamente.

-Antes que nada, si me vas a decir que no la lastime o me asesinaras, harás sufrir o algo más, por favor ahórratelo porque ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que me lo dijeron ayer - avisó.

-¿Hace cuánto están juntos? - preguntó en tono calmo.

-Hace cuatro meses - respondió tranquilo y siguió - Lamente haberte llamado idiota ayer, pero me habías sacado de quicio.

-No te preocupes, yo soy quien debería disculparse. Shura tenía razón, pero me cuesta adaptarme a la idea de que serás el padre del bebé que espera Athena - se sinceró - Por eso sigo molesto todavía.

-Lo entiendo y no creo que debas disculparte. Tú estabas enojado y lo único que hice fue desafiarte - sonrió - A mi también me resulta raro el saber que seré padre, aunque se siente bien la idea.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, nacerá en los primeros días de julio. Es una pequeña criaturita totalmente sana - Aioros curvó sus labios al afirmar en su interior que el cuarto guardián sí había cambiado.

-Si necesitan algo, saben que pueden venir a pedirme ayuda.

-Muchas gracias Aioros - ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

Continuaron hablando un poco más hasta que Aioria apareció en búsqueda de su hermano. El de Leo ya no miraba con resentimiento al italiano, cosa que lo alegró por más de que no lo aceptaría.

El día también estuvo igual. Sus compañeros, que el día anterior se habían mostrado amenazantes, lo felicitaron por la dulce espera. Algunos ya bromeaban. Solo le faltaba solucionar las cosas con Saga y estaba todo listo, pero había que darle tiempo.

* * *

Afrodita se acercó a su amigo que se encontraba sentado en el pasto mirado hacia el horizonte, sorprendido al verlo comer una goma de mascar.

-¿Desde cuándo...?

-Olvidé decírtelo - lo interrumpió y respondió como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento - Ayer me decidí a dejar de fumar. No quiero perjudicar la salud del bebé.

-Al fin - hizo un gesto como si estuviera llorando - Esto es emocionante - se secó una inexistente lágrima a modo de burla.

-Ja ja, muy chistoso - contestó con sarcasmo - Pero, tus súplicas fueron escuchadas y ya no te molestaré más con el humo del cigarrillo en Piscis ni dejaré más colillas tiradas allí.

-Habrías dejado a Athena embarazada hace más tiempo - bromeó el doceavo guardián mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo - ¿No se enfadará porque la dejaste sola?

-Ya iba a ir a verla, solo me senté unos minutos.

Afrodita sonrió. Sabía que su hermano del alma estaba encontrando la felicidad y eso lo alegraba mucho.

-Tengo entendido que a mi sobrinito no le faltará gente que lo malcríe.

-¿Estás celoso Afro? - cuestionó, escuchando la risa, un tanto sádica, de su amigo.

-Para nada, yo se que seré su tío favorito, de eso no hay dudas - se calmó - Solo quería que lo sepas para que estés más tranquilo.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber. ¿Quieres? - le ofreció una goma de mascar al peli celeste, quien la aceptó - Ya debería ir yendo a ver si necesita algo.

-Entonces vete idiota - retó - Tienes cinco minutos para llegar a Aries, sino... - sacó una rosa roja, creada con su cosmos.

-Ya, ya - sacudió sus manos y se giró - No hace falta que amenaces.

Comenzó a apresurar su paso. Casi nunca lograba confirmar si Afrodita bromeaba o no en el momento que lo amenazaba, por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse. La vida le estaba volviendo a sonreír y eso lo alegraba. Al fin tendría a SU familia.

* * *

-Así que ese el verdadero Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer - confirmó Zeus.

-Así es padre - aseguró Ares - Te lo puedo asegurar como testigo principal que fui.

El dios del rayo había escuchado toda la historia que le contó. Como asesinó sin piedad a gente inocente, como decoró su templo con los rostros de esas personas, su vida nocturna con las mujeres, todo. Sumado a algunas mentiras que se atrevió a mencionar y que provocaban más ira en el rey de los dioses.

-¿Qué harás? - preguntó Ares confiado en que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Me encargaré yo mismo de él - afirmó.

El dios de la guerra se sentía feliz internamente, pero no se podía permitir demostrarlo. Ninguno de los dos se percató que una tercera deidad los escuchó. Acompañada de su largo cabello ondulado y con diferentes tonalidades de naranja y ojos dorados, con un cuerpo delicado y rasgos inocentes, Perséfone pudo escuchar la conversación que ambos dioses sostenían. Estaba por demás decir que su medio hermano Ares haría lo posible con tal de provocarle desgracias a la reciente aliada de su marido.

Ella no podía permitirlo, le tenía mucho cariño a Athena. Decidida, regresó de donde vino y un portal apareció mostrando el castillo de Hades en el Inframundo. Debía proteger a esa nueva familia que se estaba formando o no se lo perdonaría.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Según se sabe, Ares odiaba a los homosexuales.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Nuevo capítulo de esta historia *-* Les comento que para entender lo de la alianza de Hades y Athena que menciono al final y para entender también lo de la diferencia de edad, lean **"Despertares"**, mi nueva historia. Por el momento solo voy por el primer cap, pero en estos días actualizo. Las respuestas la hallarán en el prólogo, incluso hay una pequeña sorpresa allí :D

No se si lo notaron, pero no planeo que sea una historia muy larga. Si hay necesidad de estirarlo lo haré, pero no está en mis planes.

Muchas gracias por las reviews! Como ven no tienen mucho que preocuparse de los dorados, aunque las amenazas de muerte si son ciertas xD Espero que me sigan dejando sus reviews que tanto me motivan y ayudan a mejorar :)

Desde ya muchas gracias y nos leemos luego :D


	4. Problemas en el Santuario - P1

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 4: Problemas en el Santuario - Parte 1**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la noticia. Solo conocía esa información la orden dorada y los caballeros de Bronce que siempre acompañaban a la diosa, quienes no se tomaron muy bien la buena nueva. Por supuesto que el caballero se tuvo que contener las ganas de arrojarlos uno por uno al Yomotsu, no solo por Athena, sino porque, entre sus compañeros, dos eran maestros de esos "insolentes".

Los regalos no tardaron en llegar. Como no sabían si era niño o niña, les daban ropas o juguetes que podía usar sin importar el sexo del bebé. Pero aun así, todos preferían que el futuro hijo de Máscara de Muerte sea niño. Un "sobrinito" con quien jugar y para enseñarle ciertas cosas que las niñas no podían aprender. El italiano, Afrodita y Mu eran los únicos que se hacían a un costados con esa idea, después de todo su madre era Athena y su "abuelo" el Patriarca, una muy mala combinación.

El vientre que la peli lila mostraba apenas se mostraba, pero se veía hermoso desde el punto de vista del cuarto guardián. No se permitía perderse una visita al médica y, en cuanto llegaban, todos lo acorralaban y lo interrogaban hasta con la pregunta mas innecesaria que podían hacer.

Pero, fuera de ese contexto lleno de felicidad y compañerismo, había alguien que aun no estaba feliz con la idea.

-Si sigues frunciendo así el ceño te saldrán arrugas, y eso que aun no tenemos edad como para que sea así - rio Kanon.

-No estoy para bromas - se quejó Saga - ¿Por qué no vas allí con ellos y piensas qué le regalarás en los próximos días?

-No es mala idea, pero tengo la obligación como gemelo de acompañarte y tratar de hacer que te molestes para que saques de tu rostro esos gestos llenos de amargura - se sentó a su lado - Tienes que superarlo.

-¿Cuántas veces tuvimos esta conversación y no obtuviste resultado alguno? - cuestionó y se acomodó en el sofá para mirarlo directamente.

-Lo sé, pero se aman, tendrán una hija, son felices - pensó como seguir - No fuiste el único que fue rechazado Saga, tengo entendido que el Pegaso también y míralo, está allí alegre felicitando a nuestro compañero y llenándolo de buenos deseos - vio como iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpió - Y tú ni siquiera te confesaste, solo te mantuviste callado.

-Eso es porque la respeto.

-Si claro, por eso pensabas en revolcarte con ella en tu cama - vio la mirada sumamente amenazante de su gemelo mayor - ¿O me vas a negar eso? No te enojes por escuchar la verdad - suspiró - No soy un experto en romances, pero en tu lugar trataría de superarlo, de buscar a alguien más. Ni siquiera estás del todo viejo, digo tenemos la misma edad solo eres... - trató de recordar - ¿Diez minutos?

-Si diez minutos - afirmó.

-Bueno, diez minutos mayor que yo. Tenemos 29 años Saga, no te vas a deprimir porque una chiquilla que además es - abrió los ojos y simuló espantarse - DIEZ AÑOS MENOR QUE NOSOTROS MALDITO PEDÓFILO - rio ante el gesto de su hermano.

-Eres un idiota - lo golpeó en el hombro y sonrió al ver como se lo sobaba porque parecía haberle dolido en serio.

-Bueno, no te pongas violento. Pero hablando en serio, tenemos mucho por qué vivir Saga - se levantó del sofá - Trata de ponerte feliz de que al fin ese infeliz sádico loco asesino bueno para nada encontró la felicidad y podrá armar su familia - apoyó su mano en el hombro del mayor - Ambos conocemos su historia y sabemos que se merece esto para calmar su alma.

-¿Sabes? En todos estos años jamás pensé que tú me darías una lección de vida - sonrió.

-Eso es porque un grupo de adolescentes no iban corriendo hacia ti pidiendo consejos de todo tipo. Y tu tiempo como Patriarca no cuenta, estabas siendo manipulado - rio y comenzó a caminar.

-Gracias Kanon - susurró.

Su hermano tenía razón, pero sería difícil. En ese tiempo, desde que volvió a la vida, había amado a esa "chiquilla". La acompañó y ayudó en lo que pudo. Se enamoró de esa personalidad dulce y amable pero a la vez aguerrida e intensa que tenía la diosa. Y ahora estaba esperando un hijo de aquel que no dudó en traicionarla. No podía creer que Máscara de Muerte la amara en serio. Tal vez estaba demasiado celoso y encaprichado, pero ¿y si no se equivocaba? El historial del cuarto guardián era muy oscuro y daba pie a la duda. No se podía arriesgar.

* * *

El grupo de dorados, vestidos con sus ropas de entrenamientos ya sucia, se encontraban sentados a un costado en el coliseo. Todos hablan amenamente y de a rato reía animados.

-¿Ya saben que nombre le pondrán? - preguntó con su característico tono serio, pero en menor medida a la normal, Camus.

-Aun no - respondió Máscara de Muerte - Ni siquiera sabemos si será niño o niña.

-Por supuesto que será niño - retrucó Aioria.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? - preguntó calmadamente Shaka.

-Pues porque...

-Porque así será, nosotros lo sabemos - interrumpió Kanon.

-No se ustedes, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que será una niña - agregó Afrodita.

-Cállate - Milo le tapó con sus manos la boca - No digas esas cosas, a ver si no terminas teniendo razón.

-Saca tus manos de encima de mí o amaneces atravesado por rosas blancas - amenazó mientras lo empujaba - Solo tengo ese presentimiento.

-Bueno Afro, si es así - suspiró Aldebarán - Esa niña nunca tendrá novio ni amigos porque Máscara los matará - el aludido rio.

-¿En verdad creen que yo sería capaz de hacer eso? - Su típica sonrisa sádica que le salió inconscientemente mientras todos asentían - Bueno, tal vez haga correr un poco de sangre, pero nada del otro mundo, nada que no hubiera hecho antes - hizo gestos con su mano indicando que le restaba importancia.

-No se por que imagino que te la pasarías mucho tiempo en el Yomotsu - rio Mu.

-Me pregunto por qué todos creemos lo mismo - respondió Aioros recibiendo una afirmación por parte de todos menos del italiano que hizo un gesto de actuada molestia.

Todos reían animado, hablando del tema pero teniendo cuidado de que los que desconocían del tema se enteraran quien era la mañana estaba cada vez más cerca del mediodía y, poco a poco, la orden dorada se fue separando hasta deja solos al cuarto y al doceavo guardián.

-¿En verdad crees que será niña? - reprochó el peli azul.

-Tengo ese presentimiento - respondió el sueco - No se por que, pero lo siento así.

-Yo quiero que sea niño - protestó.

-Bueno amigo - se levantó - Lamento decirte que esas cosas no las puedes elegir. Y no pienso ayudarte a asesinar a alguien - comenzó a caminar dando pasos al lado contrario para luego frenar y mirar a su amigo de reojo y mostrando una risa cínica - Claro a menos que le haga algo, ahí si te ayudaré a desaparecerlo.

Como respuesta recibió una sonrisa similar a la suya y sin mas que decir siguió su camino. Máscara de Muerte sacó una goma de mascar de su bolsillo. No le había sido fácil dejar el vicio del cigarrillo, pero esa golosina le había sido de ayuda al igual que las amenazas de sus compañeros. Pero valía la pena. Sin que se diera cuenta, Saga se fue acercando mientras él se estaba quedando dormido.

-Máscara despierta - ordenó.

-Saga, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó medio dormitado - Estaba durmiendo.

-Lo se. Tenemos que hablar - el italiano se sentó.

-Hace un mes estoy esperando tener una charla contigo - comentó con una seriedad inusual en él - Aun así espero que entres en razón y que no sigas creyendo que llevo algo entre manos.

-De eso vine a hablar. ¿Qué traes entre manos? - el cuarto guardián se levantó molesto.

-Saga, no hay nada peor que un ciego que no quiere ver - se acercó a su vecino - Deja de molestarme con estas idioteces y déjame en paz por favor - se dispuso a marcharse pasando por al lado del gemelo mayor pero él lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

-Estás trayendo grandes problemas al Santuario y no te interesa - apretó su mano generándole un ligero dolor al de ojos azules - Tú no amas a Athena.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso idiota? - trató de soltarse pero no podía porque el mayor había elevado el cosmos lo suficiente como para aferrarse a él - Ya suéltame - se estaba molestando.

-¿Cómo me atrevo? Si la amaras ni siquiera la hubieras tocado - sintió como su compañero elevaba el cosmos lo suficiente como para provocarle un pequeño ardor en la mano y haciendo que lo soltara.

-Pensé que la olvidarías - rio al ver el rostro sorprendido del geminiano - ¿O pensaste que nunca me di cuenta el como la mirabas?

-¿Qué dices? - trató de excusarse - Yo jamás...

-No Saga, no trates de refutarme - se paró quedando frente a frente con el griego - Si yo no hubiera tocado a Athena tal como lo dijiste, tú lo habrías hecho y lo se muy bien. Fuiste muy obvio - se giró dispuesto a marcharse - Así que deja de lado las hipocresías porque no van bien contigo.

-Eres un maldito - elevó nuevamente su cosmos. Tanto el de Cáncer como los demás caballeros, aprendices y soldados notaron eso - ERES UN MALDITO.

Después de gritar eso, Saga arrojó un puño que Máscara de Muerte apenas pudo esquivar, luego otro y otro hasta que uno le asestó en el pecho dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire. Agradecía el hecho de saber que el griego no llevaba su armadura puesta porque sabía que, si lo hacía, lo hubiera matado. Una multitud de habitantes del Santuario se fue acercando, una cosa era verlos enfrentarse en un entrenamiento pero otra cosa era que luchen en serio.

-Saga no quiero pelear contigo - avisó el italiano - Por favor detente.

Pero cuando vio como se acercaba peligrosamente, dio un rápido movimiento dándole una fuerte patada en el lado izquierdo de las costillas arrojándolo al piso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y ambos comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Golpes iban y venían, golpes que se esquivaban y que se estrellaban contra el cuerpo del otro. Pero la preocupación en la muchedumbre apareció cuando empezaron a utilizar sus ataques, por lo que elevaban en gran magnitud su cosmos.

En un momento se separaron, ambos estaban agitados y les brotaba por algún lugar de su cuerpo sangre. Pero sabían que aun no utilizaban toda su fuerza, fuerza que comenzaron a utilizar.

El elevado cosmos estaba alertando a todos en el Santuario. Máscara de Muerte sabía que si Saga se lo proponía, lo asesinaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Cuando noto que se ponía en posición para realizar la Explosión de Galaxias, preparó sus Ondas Infernales dispuesto a arrastrarlo al Monte Yomotsu. La colisión sería inevitable. Ambos arrojaron sus técnicas dejando a todos impresionados y aterrados por el posible resultado. Una enorme explosión se hizo presente, cubriendo con polvo todo el lugar e impidiendo ver como terminó todo.

* * *

Afrodita iba caminando tranquilo hacia su templo, iba a buscar su armadura, después de todo tenía que hacer la guardia vespertina y no quería llegar tarde. Se encontraba ya llegando al tercer templo, donde se encontró con uno de sus habitantes.

-Afrodita, creí que estarías con Máscara - se sorprendió.

-No, él tiene guardia a la noche y yo ya estoy llegando tarde a la mía - respondió - ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, solo pensé eso - calmó - Oye, sabes la que se te viene encima si llega a ser una niña, ¿no?

-La misma que se les avecina a ustedes si se atreven a atacarme - rio - Además yo también preferiría que fuera un niño para que lo podamos hacer jugar y no soy el único que piensa que será niña.

-Pero fuiste el único que lo dijo en voz alta - aclaró.

-En eso tienes razón, aun así no es motivo como para pedir mi cabeza - rieron los dos - ¿Y Saga?

-Saga se fue hacia el coliseo.

-Máscara quedó allí, creo que iba a descansar un poco - se preocupó - Saga aun sigue...

Pero los cosmos de sus compañeros mencionados los interrumpió. Sabían lo que le pasaba a Saga y lo que sucedería si Máscara se atrevía a responder a sus comentarios de la manera que él solía hacerlo. Ambos se miraron preocupados y, sin mediar palabras, se echaron a correr hacia el coliseo de donde ellos sabían que provenían ambas energías.

Corrieron a toda velocidad y gracias a ello llegaron muy rápido. El problema estaba en que ambos ya habían arrojados sus técnicas mas poderosas y no podían hacer nada para detenerlo. Agitados por las corridas, se acercaron esperando que haya ocurrido un milagro. Pero se les dificultaba ver por los escombros y el polvo que había.

Una vez disipada la tierra, todos los testigos notaron la presencia de dos personas más. En el centro, donde se suponía que habían chocado ambas energías, se encontraban Mu de Aries y Shaka de Virgo, ambos agotados por el cosmos que tuvieron que usar para detener ambos ataques. Algunos metros mas alejados de ellos se encontraban el tercer y cuarto guardián que habían sido arrojados por la explosión de sus técnicas.

-MU, SHAKA - gritó Kanon mientras se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraba - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tu hermano y Máscara - respondió el lemuriano mientras se arrodillaba en la tierra - No se que les sucedió, pero estábamos haciendo la guardia y sentimos sus cosmos.

-Vinimos a detenerlos - siguió el hindú mientras trataba de reponerse - Usamos mucha energía, por lo visto ambos estaban muy enojados.

-Máscara maldición, ¿QUÉ HICISTE? - le reprendió el sueco mientras ayudaba a levantar a su amigo.

-Me defendí - respiraba entre cortado al mismo tiempo que miraba en dirección a donde se estaba levantando Saga con ayuda de su gemelo - Eso hice.

-No se tendrían que haber metido - comentó enojado el griego mientras trataba de respirar correctamente - Esto es un asunto entre Máscara y yo y de nadie más.

-Hay un problema - el maestro Dohko los miraba con ira vestido con su armadura dorada - Shion y yo no pensamos lo mismo. Ahora TODO EL MUNDO SE VA A HACER LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO - automáticamente todos los testigos, menos los dorados, huyeron despavoridos del lugar - Todos ustedes al templo del Patriarca AHORA - se giró y los miró de reojo - Y donde llego a sentir que se planean volver a atacar, juro que lo lamentarán.

Comenzó a caminar seguido por parte de la orden de mayor rango que estaba allí. El italiano era ayudado por su amigo mientras que el gemelo mayor por su hermano mientras Mu y Shaka iban detrás de ellos. Cuando algunos de sus compañeros que se encontraban en sus templos los vieron pasar y preguntaron qué sucedió, solo respondían con un "Luego te explicamos".

Llegados al destino, entraron al templo donde el ex Aries los esperaba.

-Mu, Kanon, Shaka, Afrodita ¿tienen idea de qué sucedió? - preguntó lo más calmado posible, sabían que ellos no tenían nada que ver con el asunto y no quería desquitarse.

-La verdad que no Patriarca - se apresuró en responder Mu - Estábamos haciendo la guardia con Shaka mientras esperábamos a Afrodita y a Shura y sentimos los cosmos Máscara y Saga, entonces decidimos detenerlos.

-Es verdad eso Patriarca - lo secundó el sexto guardián - No sabemos que sucedió antes de eso.

-¿Y ustedes? - el peli verde miró al gemelo menor y a Afrodita.

-Yo estaba yendo a mi templo porque estaba llegando tarde a la ronda de guardia, me crucé con Kanon por lo que charlamos unos minutos y sentimos los cosmos de ellos por lo que decidimos ir a ver que sucedía. - explicó muy rápido.

-Entiendo - lo pensó - Vayan y sigan con lo suyo.

Sin hacer un comentario, los cuatro miraron a sus compañeros con pena porque sabían cuan furiosos estaban los mas ancianos, a pesar de sus apariencias, del Santuario. Se dirigieron hacia la salida y se marcharon.

-Ahora ustedes dos me dirán - Shion cambió la tonalidad de su voz - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LES SUCEDIÓ? - Ninguno respondió - ¿No hablarán? Bien - se levantó de su trono - Dohko, ve y prepara dos celdas en el Cabo Sunión.

-Enseguida - sin dejarlos reprochar la decisión, el séptimo guardián se fue a seguir la orden.

-El tiempo de su estadía depende de ustedes - se acercó a ellos - Ángelo tú primero.

-Yo estaba descansando en las gradas del coliseo y luego vino Saga diciendo que quería hablar conmigo - explicó - Yo acepté tener la charla y comenzó a recriminarme y decir cosas que no son por lo que me defendí con palabras - hizo énfasis en eso último - Y comenzó a atacarme.

-¿Y tú Saga? ¿Qué tienes para decirme? - se puso en frente suyo - Porque se muy bien como es Ángelo y se que él jamás te hubiera atacado sin sentido, al menos no a ti.

-Yo... - se calló al notar el como Athena se hacía presente.

-Shion, ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó preocupada al ver a su amado y a uno de sus caballeros mas poderosos heridos.

-Sucedió que Mu y Shaka los tuvieron que frenar para que se dejen de pelear entre ellos. De no haber aparecido, se hubiesen matado - la diosa los miró.

Máscara, al no saber que decir, desvió su mirada azul de la verde de ella. Saga, por su parte, no sabía que decir. Estaba consciente que se había sobrepasado, que había atacado a un compañero porque no terminó de creer en lo que este le decía, que había cometido un error muy grande. No tenía excusas.

-¿Qué harás Shion? - preguntó mientras se agarraba, de manera inconsciente, su abdomen apenas abultado.

-Cabo Sunión - respondió de manera seca - No pueden pelearse entre ellos, esto es algo que usted dictaminó diosa Athena y ellos no cumplieron con eso. Pasarán unos días allí.

En ese momento, las puertas se volvieron a abrir, dando paso a Dohko.

-Shion, cuando quieras - avisó.

-Mas les vale que sea la última vez, ¿entendieron? - ambos asintieron - No los escuché.

-Si Patriarca - respondieron al unísono.

-Dohko llévalos, permanecerán una semana allí - sentenció.

Sin más que decir, el chino los escoltó, dejando al Patriarca y a Athena solos.

-Athena, lo siento mucho, pero estas cosas no pueden pasar.

-No te preocupes Shion - acarició su barriga - Pero no entiendo por qué.

-Ni yo. Ángelo me explicó un poco y sabe los motivos de la pelea porque es obvio que Saga lo atacó con algún sentido, pero no me lo dijo - le ofreció su mano para llevar a la diosa hasta su trono para que tome asiento - Y Saga ni siquiera habló, solo titubeó.

-Entiendo. Shion, si tú lo creíste necesario no te frenaré - avisó - En cuanto salgan hablaré con ellos.

-Me parece perfecto - sonrió - Necesita algo más Athena.

-Solo quería ir a Piscis, necesitaba preguntarle algo a Afrodita - contestó.

-Entiendo, enviaré a un soldado a que lo llame y que se dirija hacia allí. ¿Necesita que la acompañe?

-No Shion, muchas gracias - se levantó del trono del Patriarca y se dirigió hacia la salida - Nos vemos luego - como respuesta obtuvo una amable sonrisa de parte del mayor.

En cuanto se fue, Shion hizo lo que había prometido y se sentó en su trono. Tenía una idea del por qué se enfrentaron ambos caballeros, pero no se animaba a decírselo ni a ellos ni a la diosa por temor a equivocarse. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento, los únicos que podían solucionar ese problema eran ellos y esperaba que lo hicieran mientras permanecían encerrados y sin la presencia de sus cosmos.

* * *

Ares se encontraba sentado en su trono con una sonrisa totalmente sádica en su rostro, sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que estaba. Sabía que su padre no lo haría en el momento que él quería, pero si que atacaría al amante de su media hermana, lo que le provocaría un gran pesar y depresión que, sumado a su estado, la haría mas débil. No tenía aun a su ejército, le faltaba para eso, tal vez mas de un año, pero era un dios y podía esperar*. Además de que si atacara a la diosa de la Guerra Justa su santuario caería y así se podría apropiar de la Tierra. Todo estaba saliendo tal como él quería.

En eso vio como las enormes puertas de su templo se abrían y daban paso a la perfecta y sensual figura de la diosa Afrodita.

-¿Me quieres explicar que fue eso que le dijiste a Zeus? - exigió enfadada.

-¿Te lo dijo? - preguntó cínico.

-No, me comentó sus planes - se acercó peligrosamente.

Vestía su armadura divina que consistía en una parte que cubría sus pechos hasta debajo de las costillas dejando a la vista un buen escote que permitía ver parte de los bustos. Sus caderas estaban cubierta por un cinturón y una falda blanca, corta por delante y larga hasta los tobillos por detrás. Su abdomen quedaba a la vista. Sus botas le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos, sus antebrazos cubiertos y su cabeza presentaba una hermosa diadema. Todo en un tono rosado claro y con decoraciones en celeste.

-Preciosa - se levantó quedando al frente - Solo le dije la verdad - la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

-Planeas algo en contra de ellos y...

-¿Y qué harás? - cortó prepotente mientras sus manos se estaban encargando de sacarle la parte de la armadura que cubría los pechos de la diosa, dejándolos libres. Seguido a ello comenzó a acariciar el voluptuoso busto y juguetear con sus pezones, acto que le sacó un suspiro a la peli azul.

-Sabes que no te conviene enfrentarte a mí - contestó amenazante mientras su mano acariciaba la entrepierna del dios de la guerra.

-Lo se perfectamente - rio antes de llevar sus labios a uno de los pezones de Afrodita que gimió al sentir como Ares acariciaba al mismo tiempo su sexualidad.

-Ares eres un maldito - volvió a gemir - Sabes que no me resisto a esto.

-Lo se, por eso mi madre te odia - la besó con pasión y lujuria.

Si, todo estaba saliendo como él quería.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Entiendan esto como el adelanto para una fanfic que comenzaré a escribir cuando termine con esta :D

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA! Casi un mes que no actualizo D: Pero tuve muchos problemas y encima esta semana me mudé por lo que estaba sin internet y, como escribo mis historias en Onedrive, tampoco podía terminar el capítulo D:

Este capítulo fue interesante de escribir, no quería desarrollarme mucho en el momento de la batalla porque no soy buena escribiendo escenas así, por lo que lo resumí bastante.

Aparte de eso, estoy escribiendo el nuevo cap de **"Despertares",** que lo terminaré en cuanto pueda porque todavía sigo con los problemas que conlleva mudarse, y un oneshot Deathena :D

Ya les dije arriba que tengo mi pagina de Facebook, donde podrán ver todo lo que hago n.n Todavía esta creciendo, por lo que un like de ustedes es muy valioso para mí.

Acuerdense de dejarme sus reviews que, a pesar de que no las conteste, las leo y son muy valiosas para mí n.n

Sin mas nada que acotar, los dejo. Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	5. Problemas en el Santuario - P2

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 4: Problemas en el Santuario - Parte 2**

Dohko caminaba con la mirada seria, aun no podía creer lo que los caballeros que lo acompañaban habían hecho. De Máscara de Muerte podía esperar cualquier cosa en otros tiempos, pero ahora le sorprendía y mas aun lo que hizo Saga. Si era cierto que el griego solo lo busco para pelear y que el italiano quería detenerlo, entonces lo que sospechaba podía ser cierto.

-Verdaderamente no se por qué hicieron todo ese escándalo - habló - Pero tienen que entender que ni a Shion ni a mí nos gusta hacer esto. Llevarlos al Cabo Sunion es un castigo que ya tenían advertido y aun así siguieron con esto - los aludidos solo bajaron la mirada, sabían que él tenía razón - Espero que los problemas que tengan los solucionen allí, charlando como los hombres civilizados que dicen ser.

Luego de eso, todo el recorrido estuvo en silencio. Los habitantes del Santuarios los miraban anonadados. En cuanto llegaron, el chino les indicó donde debían quedarse. Eran celdas separadas ubicada una frente a la otra. Ambos entraron a la que les correspondía.

-Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar - advirtió Dohko antes de retirarse, dejando solo a ambos caballeros que se quedaron mirando fijo.

* * *

Athena estaba sentada en el living que había en la parte privada de Piscis esperando al doceavo guardián. Solo esperó unos minutos, ya que sintió como el caballero entraba a toda velocidad.

-Athena - se apoyó en su rodilla derecha en señal de respeto - ¿Necesita algo?

-Por favor levántate Afrodita, no es necesaria tanta muestra de respeto - imploró.

-Lo siento Athena - se levantó haciendo caso al pedido de la diosa.

-Shion dio la orden que Máscara y Saga permanezcan una semana en el Cabo Sunion, totalmente incomunicados, sin saber lo que sucede fuera.

-¿Cómo? - se sorprendió - ¿No es demasiado?

-Shion es el Patriarca y si él cree que es lo correcto entonces está bien, claro mientras no perjudique la seguridad del Santuario ni de alguno de ustedes - calmó - Además de que ambos sabían de esta advertencia.

-Si, eso nos fue advertido el primer día que regresamos.

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer más que rogar que cuando salgan no quieran volver a matarse entre ellos. Pero Afrodita, no estoy aquí solo por eso - se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada - Mañana tengo visita con el médico y visto que Máscara no puede ir, supongo que él estaría feliz de que seas tú quien me acompañe.

-¿Qué la acompañe? - preguntó.

-Claro que si no quieres lo tomaré bien, esto no es una orden ni nada parecido - aclaró.

-No, no se preocupe, la acompañaré - informó - Si no lo hago tal vez Máscara regrese a Sunión por intentar asesinarme - rió bajo.

-Muchas gracias Afrodita, mañana saldremos de aquí a las tres de la tarde.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-Si, por favor avísale a Kanon sobre lo que te conté.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces, nos vemos luego - sonrió, se despidió y lentamente, mientras acariciaba su vientre, se alejó.

-Lo que uno tiene que hacer por un amigo - suspiró y sonrió.

En verdad no se esperaba ese pedido de Athena, pero tenía sentido. Después de todo Máscara de Muerte le había dicho que quería que él fuera el padrino de su futuro bebé.

* * *

Kanon estaba nervioso, no sabía que castigo se le impondría a su hermano, además de que él sabía que sería el más perjudicado porque era obvio que Máscara de Muerte jamás iniciaría esa pelea.

-Eres un idiota Saga, ¿por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó en voz alta mientras recorría el salón de batallas del tercer templo.

-Sencillo, porque es un idiota - escuchó, por lo que levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el doceavo guardián.

-Afrodita, ¿sabes algo?

-Si, los dos permanecerán encerrados en el Cabo Sunion una semana sin saber lo que sucede fuera - avisó.

-La sacaron barata - se calmó luego de recibir la noticia - ¿Cómo supiste?

-Athena me lo comentó y pidió que te lo informe, seguro suponía que seguirías llorando por tu hermanito - lo último lo dijo en tono de burla, por lo que el gemelo lo miró con molestia y rio.

-Eres un idiota, ya veo por qué tú y Máscara son amigos - dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-Definitivamente tú y Saga son gemelos - Kanon lo miró extrañado de reojo - Son iguales de idiotas -volvió a reír para caminar hacia la salida del templo pasando al lado del segundo guardián, quien solo lo dejo ir.

Al menos sabía que había sido de su hermano. Le guste o no debería agradecerle a Afrodita.

* * *

Saga y Máscara de Muerte no se habían sacado la mirada de encima. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y se mantenían callados. Estaban molestos por la situación, sobre todo el italiano. Jamás se habría imaginado que él sería el que buscaba detener una pelea y no provocarla. Podría haber dicho muchas cosas para aumentar la ira del griego, pero era preferible callarse.

-Lo siento - escuchó - Yo no debí...

-No debiste - lo interrumpió - Pero lo hiciste.

-No tengo nada que decir, no tengo excusas ni razones para explicar lo que sucedió, solo me dejé llevar - admitió.

-Se a lo que te refieres con dejarte llevar, no te preocupes por eso, pero si tenías un motivo - calmó el cuarto guardián recibiendo la mirada de su vecino - Como ya te dije allá, noté hace mucho el como la mirabas, sabía que cuando quisieras "hablar conmigo" vendría seguido de una pelea.

-Aun así no es motivo - agachó la mirada.

-No lo sé, para mí si sería un motivo - admitió.

-Para ti el hecho de que te saluden es un motivo para luchar - escuchó la risa del italiano.

-Tienes razón - se calmó - Hace un tiempo atrás tal vez era así, aunque dudo haber cambiado mucho respecto a eso.

-Si cambiaras ciertas cosas dejarías de ser tú.

-Lo mismo dijo Afrodita - suspiró - No puedo dejar de ser yo. A pesar de que no me guste hacerlo, tengo que admitir en que si tienes motivos para desconfiar de mí. No tengo un pasado muy digno que digamos y desde el primer día le reproché a Athena el que me haya regresado a la vida.

-¿Desde el primer día? - preguntó.

-Cierto, el único que lo sabe es Afro - se acomodó para comenzara explicar - El día que regresamos, desperté por la noche y pude ver como Athena pasaba por mi templo junto a los caballeros de Bronce y allí le dije que no tendría que haber regresado, que no me lo merecía, pero ella sostuvo que también tenía que estar aquí ya que, bien o mal, necesitaba de un cuarto guardián.*

Saga quedó boquiabierto ante lo que escuchó, no lo podía creer. El día que regresaron a la vida, Máscara de Muerte habló con Athena y él jamás lo dijo, es más, perecía como si no le importara, detalle que él sabía que no era así.

-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? - dijo finalmente el griego.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, hoy me lo recordaron unas tres veces - contestó mientras reía.

-Lo siento, siento que por mi culpa tú estés aquí.

-Lo único que me molesta es que mañana no podré acompañar a Athena a realizarse la ecografía, pero hace mucho merecía que me envíen aquí, así que podríamos decir que esto es obra del karma.

-Te estás juntando mucho con Shaka - sonrió.

-Resultó ser buen amigo, no me juzgues por eso. Pero admite que es verdad.

-Lo admito, pero no eres el único que se merecía este castigo hace tiempo ya.

-¿Ves que es verdad? - ambos rieron.

-Felicidades - Máscara de Muerte lo miró sorprendido al escuchar eso - Nunca te lo dije, supongo que porque estaba enojado.

-Muchas gracias - se recostó en la cama de piedra que estaba allí - Ahora si me disculpas, creo que me interrumpiste algo hoy así que planeo seguir con lo que estaba.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Al italiano le costó un poco dormirse, se encontraba muy incómodo en esa "cama", pero debía conformarse. Por otro lado, Saga se quedó sentado en un rincón de la celda pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo desde que se enteró de la relación que mantenían oculta su compañero y la diosa. Debía vivir aceptando que Athena había elegido a otro para vivir y que esperaba un hijo del caballero de Cáncer.

Kanon tenía razón, tenía que alegrarse por su vecino, al fin podría tener esa familia que perdió de niño. Además de que tenía razón en que aun era joven y que tenía mucho por que vivir todavía. Debía superarlo.

* * *

Ya había pasado un día del incidente, se estaba haciendo las tres de la tarde y Afrodita ya estaba preparado, vestido con sus ropas de civil, para acompañar a Athena a su visita con el médico. Antes de que se hiciera la hora indicada, la diosa apareció vestida con una blusa color manteca que lucía su vientre abultado, jeans y zapatilas cómodas.

-Muy bien Afrodita, si ya estás listo podemos partir - indicó.

-Está bien Athena. ¿Usted se siente bien? Puedo bajar hasta Géminis y pedirle a Kanon que la baje hacia la entrada e Aries con la Otra Dimensión - preguntó recordando que su amigo siempre la llevaba hasta allí con ayuda de las Ondas Infernales ya que no le gustaba que se esfuerce.

-No hay de que preocuparse Afrodita, me encuentro muy bien - lo calmó - Ya vayamos que estoy intrigada por saber qué me dicen por el bebé - se llevó su mano al abdomen.

Tranquilos, bajaron las escaleras de las Doce Casas. El doceavo guardián tuvo que soportar las malas miradas y reproches que sus compañeros le decían al ver que Athena bajaba desde lo más alto del Santuario caminando. Él solo pedía que no se lo dijeran a su amigo ya que sabía como se iba a poner.

En menor tiempo del que esperaban, ambos llegaron a la limosina que manejaba Tatsumi. Antes de que pudiera actuar como guardián que decía ser, el mayordomo la ayudó en todo lo requerido y lo miró altanero. "Ya veo por qué Máscara lo odia" pensó para sí mientras se contenía las ganas de arrojarle alguna de sus rosas.

-¿Qué crees que pueda llegar a ser? - preguntó la peli lila luego de algunos minutos de viaje silencioso.

-¿Cómo? - preguntó ya que estaba distraído.

-¿Niño o niña?

-No es porque yo quiera, pero tengo el presentimiento de que será niña - afirmó.

-Todos quieren que sea niño, hasta Máscara - sonrió - Aunque lo que en verdad quiere él es que nazca sin complicaciones.

-Dudo que tenga problemas el bebé, tiene padres fuertes - la diosa le dedicó una sonrisa - Además todos queremos un niño para enseñarle a pelear y todas esas cosas que se le enseñan a los niños - agregó dándose cuenta de que dijo algo de más.

-¿Cosas que se le enseñan a los niños? - preguntó ingenua.

-Eh - y como si los dioses hubieran escuchado su súplica silenciosa, contestó esperando a que se la crea - Si como jugar al fútbol y otros deportes.

-Ya veo, mirándolo de esa forma sería lindo - el sueco suspiró - Aunque yo quiero una niña.

-Pues, eso no es algo que pueda elegir.

-Tienes razón.

El resto del viaje se mantuvo en silencio y llegaron en pocos minutos al centro médico. Antes de que el Tatsumi pudiera bajar de su asiento, Afrodita ayudó a bajar a la diosa para luego dedicarle al mayordomo una mirada de triunfo. Para el calvo esta era otra derrota que caía sobre él desde uno de los caballeros dorados.

Ni bien entraron, Athena se presentó en la recepción y fue llamada desde el consultorio.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kido - saludó a la griega - Y usted es...

-Afrodita, amigo del padre y padrino del bebé - respondió mientras le tendía la mano que el licenciado aceptó.

-Muy bien, entonces señorita por favor acuéstese en la camilla y levántese la blusa que enseguida empezamos con la ecografía.

El caballero se apoyó en una de las paredes cruzado de brazos mientras observaba como la diosa seguía las instrucciones y como el hombre preparaba la máquina para realizar el estudio indicado y un pote.

-Recuerde que puede sentir un poco frío el gel - advirtió para luego colocar en el vientre la sustancia trasparente y apoyar el transductor*1 en el vientre de la joven - Puedo ver que todo va bien, el bebé está creciendo con suma normalidad - Afrodita miraba sorprendido la pantalla, jamás había visto algo así - Los ritmos cardíacos son normales. Mire - señaló la pantalla - Estos son los bracitos y estas la piernitas - Saori sonrió con los ojos húmedos ante lo visto - ¿Afrodita no?

-Eh, si - afirmó el aludido.

-¿Usted que cree que será?

-Yo creo que será una niña.

-¿Y usted señorita Kido?

-Me encantaría que sea una niña, aunque un niño también sería perfecto - contestó.

-¿Quiere saber el sexo del bebé?

-¿Ya es posible? - se sorprendió la diosa - Creí que tardaría un poco más.

-Hay veces que tarda y hay veces que se dejan notar muy pronto, como en este caso - informó - ¿Quiere saber?

-Si, por favor - imploró.

-Pues déjenme informarle que ambos estaban en lo correcto - avisó - Felicidades señorita Kido, tendrá una niña. Ahora por favor permítame limpiarle el vientre y podrá avisarle al padre de esta niña.

Pasados algunos minutos, tanto diosa como caballero estaban saliendo del centro médico y subiéndose a la limusina.

-Todos allí me matarán - rio Afrodita.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó intrigada.

-Porque ya me lo advirtieron - sonrió.

-Todos están locos - rio.

-Creo que es un requisito para pertenecer a la orden dorada - contestó con suma normalidad.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Máscara?

-Pues no lo se - suspiró - Hay cosas en las que es impredecible, pero creo que se alegrará mucho - la calmó.

-Hay algo más que quiero pedirte - el dorado puso toda su atención en ella - Seguro cuando lleguemos al Santuario todos te interrogarán sobre como me fue hoy así que me gustaría pedirte que no les cuentes que es niña, quiero que primero se entere Máscara.

-Creo haber demostrado que soy muy bueno guardando secretos - sonrió - No se preocupe, nadie sabrá ese "pequeño" detalle.

Nuevamente se mantuvieron callados hasta llegar al Santuario. Al llegar, Afrodita volvió a ayudara la diosa. Una vez adentro, Kanon pidió llevarla hasta el templo del Patriarca ya que no quería que se sobre esforzara con las escaleras y, viendo que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, Athena aceptó.

Tal como lo había predicho, todos sus compañeros se le tiraron encima haciéndole preguntas como "¿Qué tal está el bebé?", "¿Todo va bien?", "¿Hay que matar a alguien?" y la que sabía que llegaría "¿Es niño o niña?".

Si, si, no y "no se". Había prometido guardar el secreto hasta que Máscara de Muerte saliera del Cabo Sunión y cumpliría por más que lo torturen de la peor manera.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que fueron encerrados. Dohko entró a las celdas del Cabo Sunión, permitiendo salir a los caballeros que se encontraban allí.

-Creo que saben lo que esperamos Shion y yo: que no se maten entre ustedes - dijo el chino.

-Maestro Dohko - Máscara de Muerte le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de cinismo - ¿Cómo un caballero como yo podría pensar en asesinar a un compañero?

-Máscara, no me hagas hablar - contestó recordándole lo sucedido antes de la batalla con los caballeros de bronce.

-A mi no me culpe de nada, yo fui enviado - señaló a Saga que escuchó todo mientras salía de su celda.

-¿Quieres callarte? No fue mi intención ni tampoco es mi culpa que seas un idiota - Máscara rio ante eso.

-Al menos veo que ya se llevan bien - suspiró - Espero que sigan así.

-No se preocupe maestro - contestó Saga - Ya solucionamos todos nuestros problemas.

-Tus problemas dirás - agregó el italiano mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Maldito...

-Creo que ese chico es un especialista en generar ganas de asesinarlo - afirmó el chino dejando sorprendido al peli azul - Seguro Athena querrá hablar contigo, espero que sepas responder.

-Claro - vio como se iba el mayor. En verdad no sabía si iba a poder responder a todo. ¿Qué le diría si le preguntaba el por qué atacó a su compañero? ¿Le diría que la amaba? Tendría que tranquilizarse e ir planeando todas sus respuestas.

* * *

La peli azul se acomoda la parte de la armadura que cubría sus pechos mientras que Ares la observaba desnudo desde la cama donde hacía unos minutos habían tenido relaciones.

-¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más? - preguntó sonriente.

-No se si estás enterado, pero estoy casada con Hefesto y debo regresar - afirmó mientras se acomodaba la diadema.

-Hefesto - rio - Mi pobre hermano sufre de tus infidelidades y aun así te ama ciegamente, no sé por qué sigues con él.

-Porque tú mismo lo dijiste, él me da algo que tú no y eso es amor. ¿Olvidaste diosa de qué soy cariño? - se giró para verlo de frente - Tú jamás lo superarás en muchos aspectos a él: tiene honor, dignidad, es bondadoso, cariñoso y tú... - se acercó y lo besó en los labios - Tú solo eres bueno en la cama.

-Te di a tu amado hijo, respétame por eso - ordenó molesto mientras le tomaba la muñeca.

-¿Respetarte? ¿A ti? - rio - Eres tan gracioso Ares. Tú me tratas como una ramera y te tengo que respetar. Que hipócrita eres - se soltó del agarre - Y será mejor que jamás me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera, sabes muy bien que no te conviene meterte conmigo.

-¿Me estás amenazando Afrodita?

-No, te estoy advirtiendo - se paró y dio media vuelta - Tienes tantas batallas contra mí ganadas como mujeres que te fueron fiel - comenzó a caminar contoneando sensualmente sus caderas - Y otra cosa - se detuvo - Me encargaré de saber que planes tienes contra Athena y...

Sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, Ares le agarró el brazo y la arrojó a la cama para luego ponerse encima de ella, sujetándole las muñecas con una de sus manos encima de su cabeza mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Y harás qué? - preguntó - No te tengo miedo Afrodita y si tanto quieres saber que planeo hacer entonces te lo diré. - comenzó a desnudarla mientras ella se resistía.

-Ares suéltame infeliz - se removió al sentirse completamente desnuda.

El dios de la guerra comenzó a acariciar lentamente todo el cuerpo de Afrodita, quien suspiró al sentir su mano en uno de sus pechos. Sabía que él era el único capaz de excitarla tan rápido con esas simples caricias.

-Ares - gimió más fuerte al sentir como metía dos de sus dedos en su sexualidad y como lamía uno de sus pezones - Si no me sueltas ahora - dejó salir un gruñido al notar el mordisco que le dio en el pecho - Ares.

-Te diré lo que haré - murmuró mientras recorría con su lengua el trayecto hasta el lóbulo de su oreja - Haré que Athena sea tan infeliz al ver morir a su amado caballero que querrá olvidarlo completamente, la haré caer en la depresión y la locura, haré que produzca su propia muerte.

-Ares, eres tan ingenuo - rio la diosa del amor - Nunca tendrías que haberme contado eso.

Afrodita elevó su cosmos haciendo que látigos de agua*2 rodearan a peli gris y lo golpearan haciendo que se alejara de ella.

-¿En verdad te creíste que me harías caer tan fácil? - volvió a reír, esta vez de manera cínica mientras su armadura la volvía a cubrir - Me decepcionas mucho cariño - comenzó a dirigirse a la salida del templo.

-Afrodita eres una...

Sin dejarlo terminar, la mencionada se giró y lo golpeó con uno de los látigos de agua seguido por un torbellino haciéndolo caer. En un rápido movimiento, se acercó hacia él e invocó su arco y una flecha que apuntó al entrecejo el dios, quien la miró fijo.

-Ya te dije Ares, no te conviene hacerme enojar - tensó la cuerda y le dedicó su roja mirada repleta de ira.

Sin más que decir, se giró y salió del lugar antes de que sea tarde. Ares se había enojado, si Afrodita llegaba a hablar sus planes se irían por la borda. Debía ingeniárselas. Llamó a su armadura, que era totalmente negra con detalles en rojo y acompañado por una espada que se encontraba enfundada en su espalda, cubierta por sus cabellos.

Todos esos días en los que su amante había aparecido allí eran para sacarle la información y recién ahora se dio cuenta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se teletransportó hasta el Olimpo y se encontró con Zeus, quien se estaba preparando para una batalla ya que estaba vestido con su armadura blanca con detalles en dorado.

-Padre, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó sorprendido.

-Iré al Santuario de tu hermana, llegó la hora de que su caballero reciba un castigo - informó provocándole una sonrisa llena de gusto a su hijo que ignoró.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? - cuestionó tratando de mantener la calma ya que se encontraba muy emocionado.

-De acuerdo, prepárate.

El menor asintió y, en menos de un segundo se encontraron en el exterior del Santuario de Athena. Ares estaba muy feliz, no podía contener la emoción. Tal vez aun no era tarde.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Una pequeña referencia a lo que pasa en el prólogo de mi fanfic **"Despertares"**

*1 El transductor es la parte del ecógrafo que apoyan sobre el gel para ver en la pantalla. En verdad no se como explicar correctamente que es pero se dan cuenta.

*2 Según la mitología, cuando Afrodita nació lo hizo en el mar y las olas la rodearon. Aparte, según el mito de la constelación de Piscis, ella junto a Eros, escaparon de un monstruo convirtiéndose en peces y amarrándose con una cuerda para que no se perdieran. Por eso decidí darle habilidades con el aguar. Esto también explica el por qué del nombre y parte del por qué de la apariencia de Afrodita de Piscis

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Nuevo comentario al fin! En verdad me encantó mucho por más que me costó demasiado escribirlo, o sea, estuve una semana. Disculpen por no haber actualizado antes, pero estoy con poco tiempo e.e

Recuerden leer mi fanfic **"Despertares"** y un oneshot que publiqué hace mas de una semana que se llama **"Imagíname y siénteme" **que es de esta pareja :D También recuerden pasar por mi página de Facebook "Aquarius-chan Art." donde comparto mis coloreos y fanarts, con lo que también estoy iniciando.

Por favor dejen su review, así se si les gusta o no la historia y la sigo así o cambio algunos aspectos. Muchas gracias por leer y sin mas que decir, nos leemos luego :D


	6. Bestias

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

_El fanart que puse de portada es de mi propiedad._

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 6: Bestias**

Ya había pasado una semana y era hora que el castigo dado por Shion diera fin. Athena, que estaba vestida con su clásico vestido largo y blanco, esperaba impaciente en el cuarto templo acompañada por Afrodita. En esos días él la había ayudado y acompañado en lo que ella necesitase bajo la excusa "Si no lo hago, Máscara me mata", pero la diosa sabía que no solo su amigo era un motivo, sino que también notó el especial interés que tomó desde el día que la acompañó a realizarse la ecografía. Desde ese día el doceavo guardián la cuidaba casi al mismo nivel que el cuarto.

-Afrodita, ¿crees que Máscara se ponga feliz? - preguntó.

-Ya le dije Athena que estará feliz - la calmó - No tiene de que preocuparse.

-Muchas gracias por todo Afrodita, en verdad él tenía razón eres un muy buen amigo - confesó dejando sorprendido al aludido.

-No hay de que - trató de restar importancia - Cuando me lo propongo resulto ser bueno - y rio de una manera un tanto cínica.

-Es gracioso que los dos rían igual al decir cosas así - rio la peli lila.

-Es normal para nosotros - miró hacia la entrada ya que sentía el cosmos de su amigo acercándose a toda velocidad - Veo que está impaciente.

-Si - suspiró nerviosa - Que sea lo que los dioses quieran.

En eso vieron entrar a Máscara de Muerte a toda velocidad e ir a abrazar a Athena que lo esperó con los brazos abiertos.

-Espero que la hayas cuidado porque sino te mato - advirtio.

-Fíjate bien - la señaló - Tiene los diez dedos en las manos y los pies, ni un raspón y un saludable hijo tuyo en su vientre - Athena reía al verlos a los dos así.

-Muchas gracias Afro - agregó sonriente.

-No es nada, como le dije a ella a veces resulto ser bueno - ambos rieron de una manera que, si la griega los hubiera escuchado hace cinco años atrás hubiera temblado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a las locuras del Santuario por lo que estaba calmada.

-Si y yo soy totalmente inocente y estoy libre de pecados - el italiano soltó a la diosa para dirigirse a su amigo y darle la mano - En verdad muchas gracias por cuidarla.

-Está bien, lo haría de nuevo - se puso a pensar sobre lo que dijo - No, en realidad no sería bueno eso porque te perdiste de algunas cosas que luego te cuento - se giró para dirigirse a la salida de Cáncer - Nos vemos Máscara, Athena - saludó con su mano mientras les daba la espalda y luego se detuvo un instante mientras lo miraba de reojo - Ah, y si escuchas algo sobre que Athena recorrió varias veces las Doce Casas y yo estaba detrás de ella callado es porque seguía órdenes - antes de que el otro le reprochara, salió del lugar.

-¿Po qué no le dijiste a Mu o a Kanon para que te ayuden? - le cuestionó.

-No quiero estar dependiendo de ustedes siempre, además voy tranquila y descanso un poco - rio bajo - Pobre Afrodita, esta semana sufrió mucho por eso.

-Y va a sufrir más, no te preocupes - miró hacia Piscis divertido.

-Mira esto - tomó un sobre que había en la mesa y sacó un papel donde se veían los resultados de la ecografía - Estas son las piernitas - el cuarto guardián miraba sonriente y emocionado - Y esos son los bracitos.

-Parece como si estuviera diciendo "hola" - rieron.

-Si, ella quería saludar a su padre pero él se peleó con su compañero.

-Lo siento mucho - la abrazó suavemente hasta que tomó conciencia de un detalle - Un momento - se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos - ¿Dijiste "ella"? - ella asintió con los ojos llorosos.

-Afrodita es el único que lo sabe - le acarició las mejillas al caballero que parecía en shock - Se que querías un niño, pero...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que el italiano la abrazó con cariño y cuidado.

-Ya me veo queriendo asesinar a algún que otro infeliz que la quiera corromper - rio bajo mientras le besaba la cabellera a la diosa.

-Tienes que prometerme que no harás nada - dejó salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Odio romper promesas, así que mejor no prometo algo así - acarició las mejillas de la joven y se acercó lentamente mientras le miraba sus carnosos labios y la beso. El beso fue dulce, tierno, cargado de amor.

-Te amo - confesó el peli azul cuando separaron un poco sus labios.

-Yo también - le respondió la griega - Y creo que no soy la única - acarició su vientre y vio como Máscara de Muerte se arrodillaba y se ponía a la altura de su abdomen.

-Y será mejor que traigas un hombre a casa recién después de los treinta - y besó la barriga mientras su amada reía.

Se levantó y volvió a besarla, esta vez demostró mas pasión y Athena le correspondió de la misma manera, abriendo un poco la boca para permitirle el paso a la lengua de su guardián, que comenzó a recorrer su interior al igual que lo hizo ella. Sus gemidos ahogados no tardaron en llegar al igual que las caricias que recorrían todo el cuerpo de la joven. Se volvieron a separar ya que se les estaba terminando el aire de sus pulmones.

-Vayamos a mi habitación - sugirió el cuarto guardián mientras respiraba agitado.

-Si - susurró ella tratando recuperar el valioso oxígeno.

Máscara de Muerte le tomó la delicada mano a Saori y la dirigió hacia su cuarto, donde se volvieron a besar, esta vez, con menos pudor. Se demostraron la necesidad que tenían del otro, el amor que se declaraban y la pasión que tenían para ofrecer. Las manos del italiano acariciaron la espalda de la griega y bajó el cierre para luego sacarle el vestido. Entonces se separó un poco para poder visualizar la increíble figura de su amante en la ropa interior de encajes que a él tanto lo volvía loco.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? - la joven la miró dubitativa - El ponerte ese conjunto, sabes que me fascina como te queda - le dedicó una mirada llena de lujuria.

-No sé - contestó con voz provocativa - ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Puso sus suaves manos detrás de la nuca del mayor e hizo que se agachara y así poder besarlo mientras descendía sus manos por su torso hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta de mangas cortas y comenzar a levantarla, sacando a la luz su marcado abdomen. Se separaron un poco y así la diosa pudo sacarle la prenda.

Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la bronceada piel del hombre seguida por sus manos que lo acariciaban de una manera provocadora. Siguió así hasta quedar arrodillada, siendo que, gracias a esa postura, pudo ver de cerca que la virilidad de su amante ya estaba despierta. Decidida, le desprendió el cinturón y luego el pantalón hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces - le advirtió en un tono seductor - Puedes despertar a la bestia que hay en mí.

-Creo... - se levantó mientras le daba pequeños empujones indicándole que se sentara en la cama, cosa que él hizo - Creo que tú la despertaste primero.

Y se sentó a horcajadas del caballero volviendo a besarlo. Lentamente el dorado le desprendió el brasier para después juguetear con el busto de la peli lila, que disfrutaba demasiado ese acto mientras sentía como sus nalgas eran acariciadas y, por momento, apretadas por la mano del hombre.

Nuevamente lo empujó, esta vez para recostarlo y volverlo a besarlo, de repente sus labios comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas llegando hasta el cuello, que recorrió con su lengua de manera estimulante para él. Bajó por sus pectorales y abdominales y comenzó a jugar con el elástico del bóxer del caballero, que rio cuando ella le indicó que levante su cadera para poder desnudarlo completamente.

En cuanto liberó la virilidad de Máscara de Muerte, que estaba apoyado en sus codos viendo lo que sucedía, él le sonrió de la manera que a ella le excitaba, y él conocía ese efecto. Comenzó a estimularlo con sus manos, primero los ritmos fueron lentos, pero después rápidos. Calmó un poco cuando pasó delicadamente la lengua recorriendo su masculinidad. El italiano comenzó a gemir bajo, solo ella le hacía sentir así. Fue entonces cuando se decidió a rodear el pene con sus rosados labios, presionándolo, lamiéndolo, dándole placer.

-A-thena - escuchó como gimió el hombre.

Sus cabeceos se hicieron más rápidos. El caballero estaba llegando al éxtasis, no podía contener más los gemidos. Pero Athena se detuvo repentinamente dejándolo sorprendido. Lentamente fue besando el abdomen, disfrutando de los marcados músculos que tenía, provocándole un poco de cosquillas por el roce de la lengua en su piel. Así, fue subiendo pasando por los pectorales, el cuello, las mejillas y finalizando en sus labios. Se mantuvieron así hasta que se separaron. Máscara de Muerte la miró y le sonrió.

-Creo que quiero despertar a esta bestia mas seguido - rio y volvió a besarla mientras le sacaba las bragas con ayuda de Athena, quien, en un rápido movimiento, se deshizo de ellas - Ahora estamos iguales - se volvieron a besar mientras el italiano se acostaba con ella encima, quedando ella apoyada en sus rodillas - Quédate así - sugirió.

Se acomodó hasta poder entrar en ella, que gimió del placer que sintió. Lo había necesitado en ese tiempo, no solo porque le provocaba esas sensaciones tan placenteras que ella disfrutaba, sino porque lo extrañaba. Extrañó sus palabras dulces que solo decía cuando estaban solos, sus cuidados, su atención. Lo extrañó, al igual que cuando Shion le dio esa misión en Etiopía que duró dos semanas, lo anheló mucho.

Las embestidas fueron rápidas pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no dañarla. La cadera del dorado se movía de arriba abajo mientras tenían los labios unidos, ahogando los gemidos de la joven. Ambos lo disfrutaban.

-Máscara - gimió mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza de los hombros del aludido, clavándole un poco las uñas - Máscara.

En un rápido movimiento, Máscara de Muerte la acostó en la cama sin separarse de ella, quedando encima y siguiendo con los movimientos que ambos disfrutaban, esta vez quedando él arrodillado pudiendo ver los movimientos hacían sus pechos debido al movimiento, su rostro sonrojado y lleno de placer, pudo verla a ella.

-No- no resistiré mucho - confesó la peli lila gimiendo.

Los movimientos siguieron hasta que Saori llegó a sus límites. La diosa sintió sus músculos contraerse y sus fluidos salir de su interior, pero los movimientos del mayor siguieron unos segundos más hasta que llegó al éxtasis y eyaculó en su interior. Seguido a eso, ambos quedaron acostados, uno al lado del otro, respirando agitados.

Se habían mantenido en silencio, no tenían nada que decirse porque sus miradas hablaban por ellos. De repente Athena sintió una punzada en su pecho, haciendo que llevara su puño a la altura de su corazón y se sentara de golpe.

-¿Qué te sucede? - se sentó preocupado el canceriano - Athena dime por favor.

-Este cosmos - susurró - Se está acercando un cosmos muy poderoso - al terminar de decir eso, ambos se levantaron.

-No parece el de un simple guerrero - afirmó el italiano mientras se colocaba su camiseta. Al fin lo sintió y lo que dijo era verdad.

-Es el cosmos de un dios - comentó la peli lila dejándolo sorprendido - ¿Me ayudas? - se terminó de acomodar el vestido mientras se puso de espalda para que el dorado le subiera el cierre - Si avisó su llegada es bueno, pero también se que viene con problemas - se lamentó.

En menos tiempo del esperado, ambos salieron de la parte privada y pudieron divisar como una luz aparecía para dar forma a una mujer.

-Afrodita - se sorprendió - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Athena - saludó - Tú debes ser Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer - recorrió con sus ojos carmesí todo el cuerpo del mencionado que, al percatarse de ello, se colocó detrás de su amante - Estoy aquí para advertirte - volvió a mirarla a la chica - Debes reunir a tus caballeros y prepararte para lo que sea.

-¿Por qué? - se sobresaltó - Afrodita por favor habla.

-No se que le metió el idiota de tu medio hermano a Zeus en la cabeza y se están aproximando hacia aquí - calló unos segundos - Athena. te lo advierto porque quiero tu felicidad. Mi hijo y yo hicimos lo posible, pero cuando tu padre se enteró de tu estado...

-¡Mi padre se enteró! - se asustó - ¿Cómo...?

-Es Zeus, él siempre se entera de todo lo que hacemos, debería saberlo.

En eso notaron como el peli azul se movió hacia donde estaba su armadura y, gracias a su telequinesis, se la colocó para luego aproximarse a su diosa y apoyar su rodilla derecha en señal de respeto.

-Athena, espero tus órdenes - avisó con la cabeza gacha.

-Máscara, no tienes por que...

-Mas allá de nuestra relación, soy un caballero de la orden dorada. Se me entrenó para defenderte y seguir lo que tu ordenes - levantó su mirada - Por favor, permíteme hacer mi trabajo.

Athena tragó grueso. Sabía cuan arrepentido estaba su amante por sus acciones pasadas y temía que cometa alguna locura. Dudó y pensó, pero recordó que frete a ella tenía a un caballero dorado, uno poderoso y peligroso. El más temido en el Santuario y uno de los mas orgullosos de la orden. No se perdonaría dañarle esa característica suya.

-Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer- llamó decidida - Avisa a tus compañeros, diles que se dirijan a la Cámara del Patriarca.

-Athena, ¿no sería mejor que nos quedemos cada uno en nuestro templo? - preguntó confuso.

-No, quiero que se acate mi orden.

Sin mas que decir, el italiano se dirigió hacia la entrada del cuarto templo dispuesto a descender, pero se cruzó con Mu, Aldebarán y los gemelos.

-¿Máscara que fue ese cosmos? - preguntó Saga vestido con su armadura.

-Caballeros - sonrió sádicamente - Volveremos al campo de batalla - sus compañeros lo miraron anonadados.

* * *

Los trece dorados y el Patriarca miraban atentos a Athena, que llevaba a Niké en su mano derecha, y a Afrodita ya que ambas hablaban en voz baja. Máscara no sacaba sus orbes azules encima de su diosa. La vio acariciar muchas veces su barriga y la notaba pálida. Si algo le sucedía allí corría sangre y eso se lo había jurado. En eso ambas diosas voltearon hacia donde estaban los hombres esperando.

-Caballeros por favor escuchen lo que la diosa Afrodita tiene para decir - pidió Athena.

-Zeus no viene a atacar al Santuario ni a declarar una Guerra Santa - todos suspiraron aliviados - Viene por ti - señaló al cuarto guardián con su dedo índice - No se que le habrá dicho Ares sobre ti, solo se, porque pudo informarme antes de llegar aquí Eros, que vendrá a enjuiciarte Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer.

-No estará solo - afirmó el gemelo mayor dejándolo sorprendido.

-Si atacan a uno, nos atacan a todos - lo siguió Aioros.

-No podemos permitir que arruinen esta familia que se está formando - continuó Dohko.

-No importa si es un dios o un simple civil, nadie ataca a mi amigo sin que yo lo defienda - Afrodita lo miró sonriente.

-Ya veo - sonrió la diosa del amor - Entonces prepárense.

Un estruendo se hizo escuchar del otro lado de la enorme puerta del templo del Patriarca para luego abrirse, mostrando la figura de dos hombre vestidos con sus armaduras.

-Veo que ya llegaron - afirmó la peli azul - Zeus, Ares.

-¿Qué haces aquí Afrodita? - interrogó el rey de los dioses.

-Evitando que hagas una idiotez - contestó - Yo me pregunto qué hace tu hijo aquí - lo miró con desdén.

-Me ofrecí a acompañarlo - sonrió mientras miraba a toda la orden dorada - "No faltará mucho para que los vuelva a tener en mis pies" - pensó.

-Ares no eres bienvenido a mi Santuario - habló Athena - Te invito a que te retires.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago? - retó.

-Te obligaré yo a que lo hagas - amenazó el gemelo mayor.

-Somos dos - lo siguió su hermano.

-Saga y Kanon - rió - Tanto tiempo.

-Ares por favor cállate - ordenó Zeus - No vinimos a pelear.

-Lo sabemos, vinieron por mí - se acercó el italiano.

-Máscara no... - se preocupó la diosa de la Guerra Justa.

-Tú eres el que corrompió a mi hija - se acercó hacia él amenazantemente - Tú eres uno de los que la traicionó - se detuvo al quedar a menos de un metro de él - Arrodíllate mortal.

-No - contestó y lo miró con fiereza - Yo soy un guardián de Athena, solo me arrodillo ante ella - se acercó para quedar a centímetros - Y si amarla de esta manera, si verla como una mujer, si permitirle que entre a mi corazón es un crimen, entonces estoy dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo - sonrió.

-Bien, entonces - elevó sus cosmos e hizo que el cuarto guardián cayera al piso quedando apoyado en sus rodillas - Recíbelo con orgullo.

Elevó su mano derecha hacia arriba e hizo aparecer un rayo. Todos sus compañeros trataron de acercarse, pero el cosmos del rubio era tan elevado que no les permitía acercarse. Athena era detenida por Afrodita para que no se acercase y no fuera también dañada. Le dolió mucho verla llorar y gritar el nombre de su amado, pero no podía permitir que resultase herida.

-Zeus detente - gritó la peli azul desesperada. A esa altura, sus poderes no resultarían suficientes para poder hacer algo.

-Muere caballero de Cáncer - el aludido agachó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Si ese era su castigo por sus años de traición y su actual "crimen", estaba dispuesto a recibirlo.

Zeus movió su brazo y arrojó el rayo en dirección al hombre que yacía arrodillado y vio como impactaba, produciendo una luz que los cegó a todos menos a él.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **Al fin nueva actualización! Disculpen la demora, pero estoy con exámenes de la universidad que me complican la existencia D:

Pobre Mascarita, recibió el rayo de Zeus D: ¿Qué sucederá? Actualizaré en cuanto esté libre de todo, lo prometo. No se cuantos caps le queda a la historia, creo que, como mucho, cuatro más el epílogo.

Me dejan su review? Me ayudan mucho a mejorar con sus opiniones, sugerencias, correcciones, críticas positivas y saludos, que además me motivan. Espero leerlos :D

Recuerden leer mi otra fic "Despertares" que también estoy actualizando y darle Me Gusta en Facebook a mi página "Aquarius-chan Art." donde subo mis fanfics, fanarts, coloreos y cualquier otra cosa :D

Sin mas que decir, saludos! Nos leemos pronto n.n


	7. Propuesta

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 6: Propuesta**

Afrodita veía todo desde donde estaba. Quería ayudar a su amigo, pero el cosmos de Zeus era tan poderoso que le impedía moverse y Máscara de Muerte parecía no esforzarse mucho para poder salvar su vida. Lo vio resignado.

Athena sentía impotencia, no se podía soltar del agarre de la diosa del amor y solo veía a su amado a punto de recibir el rayo de su padre. Eso lo mataría al instante, sin importar su calidad de caballero dorado. Entonces lo vio, vio como el rey de los dioses arrojaba su arma y como el italiano daba un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía. Ya no había mas nada por hacer.

-MÁSCARA - gritó desconsolada.

El choque provocó que una luz ilumine toda la Cámara del Patriarca y ceguera instantánea en todos los presente, menos en Zeus.

-No pensé que tú también vendrías - gruñó mientras todos refregaban sus ojos luego que el resplandor disipara.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando pudieron divisar a quien le había hablado. Vestido con su Sapuri y deteniendo el rayo con su espada, Hades se encontraba en posición de defensa frente a Máscara de Muerte que también lo miraba anonadado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hades? - interrogó molesto.

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo - enfrentó mientras enfundaba su espada - Y si te interesa saber, no soy el único que viene en camino - esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Athena se soltó de los brazos de Afrodita y corrió hacia el italiano que aun yacía arrodillado en el piso. Los caballeros dorados y el Patriarca cayeron una vez Zeus disminuyó su cosmos. El doceavo guardián se tranquilizó, aunque sabía que era temprano para cantar victoria.

-Estoy aquí para castigar a este mortal - se giró para mirarlo y vio como su hija se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniéndole el rostro preguntándole como estaba y recibiendo un suave "Estoy bien, no te preocupes" - ¿Por qué viniste Hades? No me contestaste.

-Vino porque yo se lo pedí - la voz de una mujer se escuchó. Una joven de cabellos naranjas largo hasta la mitad de espalda, con ojos verdes esmeralda, vestida con un largo vestido negro con detalles en morado y una sonrisa en su rostro apareció. Tenía una belleza delicada, un cuerpo estilizado, nada exuberante y una mirada dulce.

-Hestia - susurró la diosa del amor.

-Afrodita por favor me gustaría que me llames por el nombre que me corresponde en estos momentos - miró con amor a Hades que se movió a su lado.

-Lo siento Perséfone - se disculpó - ¿Cómo...?

-Sentimos el cosmos de Zeus aquí y supimos que habían problemas - la interrumpió Hades.

-¿Y desde cuando defiendes a tu sobrina? - preguntó cínico el dios de la guerra.

-Ares - lo miró con recelo - La defiendo desde que somos aliados, aun así no se por qué te explico estas cosas a ti que jamás entenderías.

-Claro que entiendo, no te preocupes - rió - Tampoco entiendo por qué están aquí, sus presencias son innecesarias.

-Lo mismo sucede contigo hermano - Perséfone interrumpió lo que iba a ser la respuesta de su marido - Imagino que solo viniste para encontrar el momento indicado para posesionarte nuevamente del Santuario de nuestra hermana - dirigió su mirada a Zeus - Padre, me parece impertinente lo que haces, sobre todo el haberlo traído a Ares.

-Perséfone... - susurró el rubio.

-No lo entiendo - la interrumpió Athena - No entiendo que hacen aquí - se iba a acercar pero Máscara de Muerte la detuvo - Ares, ¿qué le dijiste?

-La verdad - confesó mirándolos con ojos arrogantes.

-La verdad - el cuarto guardián rió - ¿Lo dice alguien que posesiona a un caballero dorado para asesinar al Patriarca de la Orden y tener todo el Santuario bajo control? Engañando y asesinando injustamente por trece años.

-Te recuerdo que tú fuiste el primero que me siguió y el que cometió la mayoría de esos crímenes - rió.

-Lo se perfectamente. Recuerdo cada crimen que cometí, cada vida que robé, cada pecado que cargo encima - se separó de Athena - Y lo admito ante todos, no soy un cobarde como tú - dio una fuerte carcajada - Un cobarde que se hace llamar Dios de la Guerra y que en esos trece años no se ensució las manos.

-Máscara, para - imploró la peli lila - Padre, solicito una audiencia - informó decidida.

-Athena - llamó el italiano. La veía pálida y sintió, cuando la tuvo cerca, como respiraba pesado.

-No te preocupes - miró hacia sus guerreros - Caballeros por favor espérenme aquí.

Zeus no había dicho palabra alguna, solo se encargó de teletransportarlos a todos hacia el Olimpo.

Cada uno se acomodó en el lugar que le correspondía. Athena vio como iban llegando los dioses faltantes. Notó como su padre no la sacaba de encima. Sintió un pequeño dolor en el abdomen, pero debía resistir, soportarlo solo un poco mas. El último en llegar fue Poseidón en el cuerpo de Julián Solo.

-¿Para qué se nos convoca? - preguntó este último.

-Athena cometió una falta - se adelantó en responder Ares - Fraternizar con un humano y esperar un hijo de él - todos a miraron.

-Nada fuera de lo común entre los dioses - rio Dionisio recordando a su madre mortal.

-¿Nada fuera de lo común? - se exaltó Hera - Es un crimen atroz entre nosotros.

-Ay Hera - rió Afrodita - ¿Te sentiste afectada?

-Tú cállate maldita zorra - la miró fiera.

-Madre, creo que no es momento para una pelea de este tipo - sugirió tranquilo Hefesto - Afrodita tú también trata de controlarte, por favor - pidió calmo a su esposa que le respondió con una sonrisa seductora.

-Hefesto tú... - iba a retrucarle, pero fue interrumpida.

-Deberías seguir el consejo de tu hijo - habló Hades mientras su esposa estaba parada detrás de él - Y calmarte Hera. Este no es momento para ese tipo de discusiones.

-Él tiene razón, no deberíamos provocar discusiones innecesarias cuando lo que hay en juego es una familia - comentó calma Perséfone.

-Tu palabra aquí no tiene lugar - retó Ares - Ni siquiera eres una de los Doce Olímpicos.

-Dices eso, pero, como reina del Inframundo y esposa de Hades me hace creer que tengo cierta autoridad al hablar - cerró sus ojos - Además, ¿sabes como fue que me gané el respeto de todos allí? - volvió a abrir sus párpados, esta vez mostrando un par de orbes negros - Teniendo el mando y la voz que tú no llegas a tener Ares - esta vez la voz fue agresiva.

-Perséfone cálmate - pidió Zeus - Ustedes también - miró a la reina de los dioses y a la diosa del amor.

-Padre, creo que sería muy hipócrita de tu parte el castigar a Athena - agregó Hermes recibiendo la mirada de todos - Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, sumado a que al menos ella ama a ese hombre - lo miró burlón - Tú solo las veías como distracción.

-Deberías dirigirte a nuestro padre con más respeto Hermes - reprendió Apolo.

-Paro aun así tienes razón - lo siguió Artemisa - Enamorarse de un humano está visto como un tabú para nosotros - miró a su gemelo que se removió incómodo recordando a Orión* - Pero eso no significa que tengamos ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Me gustaría saber que tiene para decir nuestra hermana - sentenció el dios del Sol.

-Yo... - la peli lila estaba nerviosa - Ante todo quiero decirles que lo que siento por mi caballero es algo sincero y correspondido. En este tiempo Máscara de Muerte se encargó de cuidarme - se frotó su vientre que sintió un poco duro - Me hizo sentir un tipo de amor distinto, no solo me vio como a su diosa . sonrió - Me vio como a una mujer.

-Eso puedo afirmarlo - dijo seria Afrodita - En cuanto me presenté en su Santuario, ese hombre la acompañó. Y cuando fue necesario, tomó su armadura y actuó tal cual al protocolo, pidiendo a Athena las órdenes a seguir - la mencionada la miró agradecida.

-Padre necesito que nos des una oportunidad - suplicó - Estamos por formar una familia y queremos ser felices.

-Athena... - Zeus no podía negar que Athena era su hija favorita. Una guerrera con todas las letras y una sabiduría superior a la de cualquiera, todo un ejemplo a seguir.

No podía negar que lo que dijeron Hermes, Apolo y Artemisa era cierto. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte. Pero restaba lo que le había dicho su otro hijo.

-Sobre lo que me contó Ares...

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que fue un traidor, que lo siguió? Él mismo lo admite y hoy en día trata de redimirse - se tomó del vientre al sentir una punzada - Se todo lo que hizo, él mismo se encargó de contármelo. Inclusive, aun sostiene que no lo tendría que haber revivido - se levantó de su asiento - Estaba dispuesto a que tu le arrojes el rayo. ¿Acaso no lo viste? - sollozó y emitió un quejido ya que un dolor la dominó.

-Athena - Artemisa, que se encontraba a su lado, se apresuró en sostenerla evitando que cayera.

Sentía el vientre duro y un dolor insoportable.

-Apolo, has algo - ordenó Zeus. Todos se preocuparon por la salud de su contenedor, todos menos Ares y Hera que parecían disfrutarlo.

Tal como ordenó su padre, el dios del Sol se acercó a su media hermana y posó su mano derecha en su vientre, iluminándolo con un destello anaranjado*1. La peli lila se sintió mas relajada, el dolor desapareció, pero el rostro de Apolo permaneció preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? - interrogó Poseidón.

-Estuvo a punto de tener una pérdida. La diosa abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Cómo que una pérdida? - preguntó angustiada.

-Athena tranquila - contestó su medio hermano - Tu cuerpo es el de una mortal y es normal que estas cosas pasen en ellas - la vio tensa - Debes tranquilizarte, sino le harás mal a esa niña - le sonrió.

Zeus se relajó en su trono. Sabía que solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Muy bien, la circunstancia es la siguiente - aclaró su garganta - Athena mantuvo clandestinamente una relación con su caballero Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, un mortal - respiró hondo - Pongo a votación su destino. Castigo o no, ustedes deciden.

-Ese mortal merece la muerte - se adelantó Hera.

-Tú y tu resentimiento hacia los mortales - rio Afrodita - Si supieras con cuantas se ha acostado tu hijo favorito en todo este tiempo - el aludido la miró fiero, como si lo delatara del peor de los crímenes - Athena merece su felicidad junto a su caballero - se levantó de su asiento - Como diosa del amor que soy, tengo mas autoridad que todos los aquí presentes para hablar de tal tema - los miró a todos - Ellos dos se aman sinceramente. Ese caballero habrá cometido muchos errores, pero es un humano y esa es la principal característica de ellos, es lo que los hace únicos. Ahora debe estar esperándola nervioso - suspiró - Puedo asegurarles que no hay niguna mala intención, solo un amor puro - se sentó.

Saori lloraba emocionada. Se sintió apoyada. Las palabras de Afrodita conmovieron a casi todos los presentes. Tenía razón, ella misma se encargó de verificar todo sobre esa relación, pero no lo admitiría.

-Lo siento preciosa - Ares la miró desafiante - Pero para mí merece un castigo - sonrió.

-Para mí no - sentenció Hades - Durante la última Guerra Santa que tuve contra Athena, él tuvo la posibilidad de pertenecer a mi ejército, pero decidió seguirla a ella a riesgo de tener que enfrentarse a sus compañeros aunque él no quisiera. Regaló su orgullo y dignidad por ella - el dios le sonrió.

-Ese maldito la sabrá proteger - siguió Poseidón - No se merece ningún castigo.

-Mi hermana merece ser feliz y si s le da el castigo al caballero dudo que lo sea - Hefesto recibió una sonrisa de su esposa.

-Se lo que es amar a un mortal y se lo que es perderlo - Artemisa confesó afligida, pero mirando de reojo a su gemelo que se tensó - No se merece ese dolor, no después del bien que le hizo a la humanidad.

-No merece ningún castigo - dijo seco Apolo. No sabía que decir, se sintió incómodo por el comentario de su hermana menor. Después de todo, él había sido el causante de la muerte de Orión.

-Yo voto porque el mortal siga vivo - rió Hermes.

-Somos... - Dionisio se puso a contar a quienes votaron en contra del castigo - Ocho. Creo que la balanza está del lado de Athena - sonrió a su vez que dirigía una copa de vino a sus labios.

Zeus los miró a todos. Su esposa tenía la mirada repleta de ira al igual que su hijo Ares. Pero Athena estaba encaminándose a ser feliz con un mortal. Un hombre con un historial largo y oscuro. Pero Afrodita tenía razón, si ella se encargó de controlarlo todo, no podía andar mal.

-Con una condición - la miró con sus orbes celestes mientras ella sonreía - Que me permitas conocerla.

-Claro - se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir - Cuando quieras tú y...todos.

* * *

-Máscara ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? - protestó Milo al verlo caminar de un lado al otro en la Cámara del Patriarca.

Todos estaban nerviosos, Athena se había ido con los demás dioses. Todos, sobre todo el italiano. Se mostraba molesto y odioso, no soportaba esperar más.

-Máscara por favor tranquilízate - sugirió Shion - Caminando y estando de mal humor no solucionarás todo. Al contrario, dependiendo la circunstancia, puedes empeorarlo.

E hizo caso, tenían razón, lo mejor era calmarse, esperar. Pero tenía miedo, aunque no lo admitiera. Miedo de que le suceda algo a ella y a su futura hija, miedo de perderlas. Si había alguien que merecía la paga de ese amor prohibido, creía que ese alguien era él. Gruñó inconscientemente.

-Van a estar bien - le susurró Afrodita al pasar por su lado.

Los nervios y la tensión lo estaban volviendo loco. Suspiró para liberar un poco la angustia. De repente una luz apareció para después dar forma a una mujer, era ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos como si se fuera a escaparse. Athena rió.

-Ya, estoy aquí - le susurró.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te atacaron? ¿Cómo esta la pequeña? ¿A quién hay que matar? - las preguntas salieron rápido, provocando risas a la diosa.

-Máscara, si sigues así la asfixiarás - bromeó Aioria, quien recibió una mirada de odio por parte del aludido para luego soltarla.

-Lo siento - se disculpó.

-¿Se encuentra bien Athena? - preguntó el caballero de Libra.

-Así es Dohko, afortunadamente pude arreglar todo con los dioses - sonrió - Recibí un gran apoyo por parte de casi todos, así que no fue mucho problema.

-Menos mal - habló Kanon - Ya nos veía enfrentándonos en una nueva Guerra Santa.

Todos rieron, la calma y el alivio invadió el lugar. Máscara de muerte suspiró y se relajó. Las dos estaban bien, sanas, salvas y de nuevo en casa. Sin importarle que sus compañeros estuvieran allí, le tomó despacio el brazo a la diosa y la tiró delicadamente hacia él para darle un tierno abrazo.

-Bueno, creo que es de retirarnos - anunció Dohko al ver ese acto de amor.

-Si, ya tenemos que ir Kanon - empujó Saga a su gemelo - La limpieza en Géminis nos espera.

-Estaba mejor solo - se quejó.

-Pero... Pero este es mi templo - se sobresaltó Shion.

-Entonces vete tu cuarto o enciérrate en la biblioteca y lee un libro - aconsejó su amigo.

-Se supone que yo soy tu superior - dijo refunfuñando el Patriarca.

-Lo se - afirmó - Pero solo es un rato, hasta que ellos se vayan - le susurró.

Mas temprano que tarde, la Cámara del Patriarca quedó prácticamente vacía. Solo quedaban los dos amantes que aun permanecían abrazados.

-Me preocupaste mucho . dijo al fin el peli azul.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que arreglarlo todo - contestó - Allí solo tuve dolores y una punzada, pero por suerte Apolo estaba allí para ayudarme - confesó.

-¿En verdad? ¿Estás bien? - apoyó su mano en el vientre de la joven.

-Si Máscara, estoy bien.

-Tuve miedo - apoyó su frente en el hombro de la diosa - Tuve miedo de perderlas - sintió como la griega le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Pero aquí estamos, las dos - le sonrió.

Se levantó y la miró a los ojos. Ella sola lo calmaba de esa manera, ella sola lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. Se acercó y la besó con dulzura.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

-Athena, sé que tuve un pasado muy oscuro, un pasado en el cual tú no tenías que estar, pero afortunadamente sobreviviste. Soy agresivo con todos, pero esa ya es mi forma de ser. Soy arrogante, orgulloso, tengo muchos defectos que me harían entenderte si algún día decides alejarte de mí - agachó la mirada.

-Jamás me voy a alejar de ti, menos ahora - lo tomó del mentón para obligarlo a levantar la mirada - Máscara cambiaste, ya no eres ese guerrero que mataba por placer, eres distinto y yo lo puedo confirmar - acarició su mejilla - Te amo, mi caballero.

-Yo también - le sonrió - Hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte.

-Dime - vio como se arrodillaba y le tomaba la mano. Sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de detenerse, las piernas le temblaban.

-Athena, ¿quisieras...? - respiró hondo - ¿Quisieras...casarte conmigo?

Con la otra mano libre, cubrió su boca y asintió. Se sentía feliz, emocionada. Se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y lo abrazó. Se abrazaron, se contenían. De repente, sintieron el ruido provocado por el estómago de Athena, que se sonrojó al escuchar la risa del caballero.

-Ven, vamos a Cáncer, prepararé algo para comer.

Sin más, se transportaron hasta el cuarto templo con ayuda de las Ondas Infernales. Todo cambiaría y esperaban que sea para bien. Harían lo posible que sea así. Lucharían porque sea sí.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*Tras abandonar a Eos, Orión se convirtió en un compañero de caza de Artemisa. Ésta terminó por matarle, aunque las razones dadas varían, pero siendo la principal esta: Apolo, hermano de Artemisa, temía que su hermana pudiera perder su virginidad con Orión, o bien estaba celoso porque su hermana ya no le prestaba atención, o creía que Orión tras abandonar a Eos acabaría también abandonando a su hermana. Por ello tramó un ardid para que Orión muriera. Explicó a Gea la vanidad del cazador y ésta envió un escorpión contra él. Orión trató de escapar nadando hacia la isla de Delos, donde esperaba que Eos lo protegiera, y entonces Apolo desafió a Artemisa a disparar sus flechas contra el que se alejaba nadando tras acusarlo de haber seducido a Opis. Artemisa disparó sus flechas y lo mató. Tras ello, descubrió que se trataba de Orión y por no poder hacerlo revivir, lo colocó entre las estrellas.

*1 Apolo era descrito como el dios de la divina distancia, que amenazaba o protegía desde lo alto de los cielos, siendo identificado con el sol y la luz de la verdad. Hacía a los hombres conscientes de sus pecados y era el agente de su purificación; presidía las leyes de la religión y las constituciones de las ciudades, era símbolo de inspiración profética y artística, siendo el patrono del más famoso oráculo de la Antigüedad, el oráculo de Delfos, y líder de las musas. Era temido por los otros dioses y solamente su padre y su madre podían contenerlo. Era el dios de la muerte súbita, de las plagas y enfermedades, pero también el dios de la curación y de la protección contra las fuerzas malignas. Además, era el dios de la belleza, de la perfección, de la armonía, del equilibrio y de la razón, el iniciador de los jóvenes en el mundo de los adultos, estaba conectado a lanaturaleza, a las hierbas y a los rebaños, y era protector de los pastores, marinerosy arqueros.

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Actualización bastante rápida de esta historia. Se me hizo bastante complicado de escribir este cap. No quede al 100% conforme, pero no me quejo. Les comento que a esta historia le queda dos capítulos más y un epílogo. Osea, que no queda mucho :O

No tengo mucho que decir de este cap, solo pedirles que me dejen su review. La verdad me ayudan y motivan MUCHO. Gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue :D

Además recuerden dejar su Like en mi página de Facebook (que ahora la tengo un poco abandonada por la universidad) llamada "Aquarius-chan Art." y leer mi otra fanfic "Despertares" que está buenísima. Además de un Oneshot super emotivo llamado "Último Recuerdo de un Amor", que es mi primer MarinxAioria :D

Sin mas que decir, me retiro. Muchos saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	8. Espera

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 8: Espera**

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto templo, Máscara de Muerte tomó la mano de la joven y la llevó en dirección ala cocina. Una vez allí, la ayudó a sentarse, se dirigió al refrigerador, de donde sacó los ingredientes necesario para preparar su menú y luego al mueble de la cocina, de donde sacó mas ingredientes.

-Prepararé un plato de Nápoles - comenzó a cortar las verduras - Se llama fetuccini alla puttanesca.

-¿Es rico? - preguntó mientras observaba curiosa la habilidad con la que el caballero preparaba todo.

-Si potranno gustare la cosa più deliziosa della tua vita* - la miró de reojo y sonrió, sin dejar de cortar las verduras - Es un menú sencillo de hacer, pero es muy delicioso.

-Es la primera vez que me cocinas - afirmó la diosa.

-Antes no tuve la oportunidad - contestó.

-Aunque ya llevamos ocho meses juntos.

-Mi diosa, ¿será que me está reprochando algo? - preguntó caballeroso.

-Para nada - le contestó cortésmente - Sigue, estoy hambrienta.

-Como usted ordene, princesa Athena - el italiano sonrió burlesco y la peli lila le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Luego de una espera larga para la joven que solo quería comer, el plato estaba terminado. Olía delicioso, con la pasta colocada delicadamente en el plato de porcelana. Estaba acompañado por una copa de jugo de naranja exprimido.

Decidida, probó el primer bocado. Estaba sabroso, demasiado. La salsa tenía el punto justo de sal. Sin prestar atención a su plato que esperaba ser devorado, Máscara de Muerte miraba como la joven se deleitaba con la comida.

-¿Está rico? - preguntó.

Athena afirmó moviendo su cabeza y tragó. Pero antes de dar un segundo bocado, sintió que no podía más y salió corriendo de la mesa, dejando al caballero sorprendido. Máscara de Muerte se apresuró en seguirla y la encontró en el baño, específicamente arrodillada al lado del retrete.

-Lo siento - se disculpó la joven.

-No tienes que preocuparte, supongo que esas cosas son normales en tu condición - la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó al lavabo para que se pudiera lavar.

-Es que estaba rico y después no sé que me sucedió - se lamentó.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte - decía mientras que veía como la griega se terminaba de lavar la boca.

-Ya está - se secó.

-¿Aun quieres seguir comiendo?

-Si - susurró.

Lentamente la acompañó de nuevo a la mesa y la sentó en su lugar, donde disfrutaron de la comida mientras la diosa le contaba con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado en el Olimpo.

-Necesitas descansar - sentenció el peli azul.

-Pero...

-Pero nada - la interrumpió - Hoy hiciste mucho, además de que estuviste a punto de tener una pérdida - la joven bajó la mirada y acarició su vientre - Quiero que las dos estén bien.

-Lo sé - terminó el último bocado de pastas y se limpió sus labios con una servilleta - Estaba muy delicioso. Gracias.

-Mi maestro me enseñó a cocinar, no es nada del otro mundo - sonrió.

-¿Por qué siempre que te digo un cumplido tratas de restarle importancia? - preguntó un poco molesta, muy pocas cosas en él le desagradaba y esa actitud era una de ellas.

-No siempre es así.

-Lo sé, pero no deja de ser... No importa, me voy a dormir - se levantó dejándolo sorprendido.

-Athena - caminó hacia ella y le tomó la mano - Lo siento.

-¿Desde cuándo te disculpas? - dejó escapar una lágrima que se había esforzado en ocultar, cosa que le partió el corazón a Máscara de Muerte.

-Desde que empezamos lo nuestro - contestó serio - Lo siento.

-No...no te disculpes - lo abrazó y él le correspondió el gesto - Es que todo lo que sucedió hoy... ¡Eres un tonto! - se separó de él mientras lloraba - Estabas a punto de dejarte morir, no luchaste.

-Me merezco ese castigo y creo que sigue siendo poco.

-¿Qué te lo mereces? - se enojó - Por favor Máscara, ¿de qué hablas?

-Sabes de lo que hablo y sabes que tengo razón.

-¿Es que no pensaste en mí o en ella? - apuntó su abdomen - ¿No pensaste en nosotras? - el italiano bajó la mirada, ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo - Por lo visto no.

-¿Y si me equivoco en algo? - susurró - ¿Y si hago algo mal?

-Máscara - le acarició la mejilla haciendo que la mire a los ojos - No serás un mal padre.

-Cometí muchos errores en mi vida y, jamás me arrepentí de ellos. Si me equivoco con ella...con ustedes, jamás me lo perdonaría - comenzó a respirar pesado.

-Te ayudaré a no equivocarte - le acarició dulcemente la mejilla y, parándose en la punta de sus pies, lo besó con ternura.

Durante ese beso pudo sentir como las lágrimas de él comenzaban a recorrer su mano. Cuando les comenzó a faltar el aire, se separaron y le secó con su pulgar las gotas saladas.

-Me iré a descansar un poco - le sonrió.

-Iré a Géminis, luego regreso.

-De acuerdo - contestó y marchó hacia la habitación de su amante.

Suspiró y se terminó de limpiar el rostro para evitar que sus compañeros notaran su momento de quiebre. Se dispuso a salir camino a Géminis, ya que había sentido el cosmos de sus compañeros en el tercer templo.

Y no se había equivocado, allí estaban todos. Ni bien puso un pie en el templo, se le abalanzaron como leones hacia él y comenzaron a acribillarlos a preguntas sobre Saori.

-Caballeros, cálmense - ordenó el Patriarca que había entrado al lugar - Máscara viene a comentarnos todo, ¿no es así?

-Eh, si me lo permiten si - se rascó la mejilla mientras se alejaba de su superior - Athena ya comió y ahora está descansando.

-¿Y por qué estuviste llorando? - todos, inclusive el aludido que le dedicó una mirada repleta de ira, enfocaron a Afrodita.

-Claro que no estuve llorando, creo que el veneno de tus rosas te está afectando - se rascó la nuca - "Esta me la pagas" - le dijo a través de su cosmos mientras veía como su amigo curvaba una sonrisa sádica.

-Es verdad, tienes los ojos un poco rojos - lo miró de cerca Camus.

-Y los párpados un poco hinchados - agregó Dohko.

-No me digan que Máscara de Muerte también llora - rió Kanon para ser seguido por sus compañeros.

-Hace casi una semana Afrodita sabe que seré padre de una niña - la risas se detuvieron.

Afrodita comenzó a retroceder lentamente antes de que sus compañeros voltearan. Pero un frío intenso le congeló la pierna.

-Te lo advertimos - Milo preparó su Aguja Escarlata.

-Se enojan conmigo como si yo fuese el culpable - se quejó el pisciano.

-No lo eres, pero con alguien hay que desquitarse - rió Aioria.

-Máscara ayúdame - suplicó el peli celeste.

-Tú jugaste con fuego Afro - le devolvió la misma sonrisa que minutos antes le había dedicado.

-Ya muchachos - dijo Dohko mientras reía.

-Dejen a Afrodita en paz - lo secundó Shion - Vamos, aléjense y Camus - el aludido lo miró - Deja de congelarlo - el francés obedeció.

-Una niña - repitió Saga - ¿Volverás a tu vieja época de asesino serial? - bromeó.

-Es verdad. Que Cáncer no vuelva a aparecer decorado con rostros de sus "pretendientes" - Shura hizo comillas en la última palabra.

-No lo sé, lo pensaré - el italiano miró a su amigo - Aun así, no soy el único que debe preocuparles - señaló a su amigo que estaba terminando de descongelarse la pierna.

-Afro, ¿tú asesinarás a alguno? - se atrevió preguntar Aldebarán.

-Eh - miró a su interlocutor - Si, si tengo que hacerlo no hay problema - se terminó de sacudir la pierna mientras sus compañeros lo miraban.

-Bien, entonces seguro morirá soltera - dedujo Shaka.

La reunión en el templo de Géminis duró un largo rato. Pasaron dos horas y aun estaban riéndose y hablando de distintos temas.

-Bueno, yo debo irme -anunció Máscara de Muerte - Luego nos vemos.

Luego de despedirse, el peli azul caminó hacia su templo. Una vez allí, se adentró a su habitación y divisó a su amada dormida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y, lentamente y con cuidado, se sentó junto al lado de la joven mientras le acariciaba la cabellera. Ella estaba tapada con las sábanas y cobertores de la cama y vestida con una de sus camisetas de manga corta como había acostumbrado. Eso le daba gracia al caballero ya que, desde que habían podido blanquear su relación, ella había reemplazado sus costosos camisones por las camisetas de su amado.

De repente, sintió un cosmos que avisaba su llegada al templo. Dándole a la diosa una última caricia, se levantó y caminó con sigilo en dirección al salón de batalla, en donde vio a su mejor amigo.

-Lamento haberte arrojado a esas bestias - se disculpó Afrodita - No tendría que haberte preguntado por qué habías...¿llorado?

-Y yo lamento haberte devuelto el golpe de esa manera - se rió - Y si, como siempre, acertaste.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Ven, tengo unas cervezas en el refrigerador - ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la cocina - Toma - le dio una botella al doceavo guardián - Fui un idiota.

-Te corrijo - le dio un sorbo a la cerveza - Eres un idiota-

-Bien - se sentó - Athena se enojó conmigo hoy - sonrió con amargura - La hice llorar.

-Repito - Afrodita se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba allí, quedando frente a él - Eres un idiota - rió - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sucede que sigo siendo un egoísta. Cuando Zeus estuvo a punto de asesinarme, solo quería redimirme, pero no pensé en Athena y qué sería de ellas en un futuro.

-Todos cometemos errores Máscara. Afortunadamente no te sucedió algo grave, pero, de haber sido así, hubieras causado un gran pesar en Athena - vio como su amigo agachaba la mirada - Es por ello que tienes que aprender a razonar un poco mas. Como te dije el día que nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada: cambiaste y lo sigues haciendo. Es genial que mantengas esas características que son una marca registrada tuya.

-¿Y si me equivoco? - preguntó.

-Lo harás - el italiano lo miró - Lo harás porque nadie es perfecto - dio otro sorbo a la bebida - Si se equivocan los dioses, ¿no nos podemos equivocar los humanos?

-¿Desde cuando hablas de manera tan razonable? - bromeó.

-Siempre fui tu voz de la razón Máscara - sonrió - Por eso siempre hicimos un buen equipo.

-En eso tienes razón.

Ambos terminaron sus respectivas cervezas en silencio. Máscara de Muerte se sintió mas relajado. Siempre supo que contaba con su amigo y eso lo calmaba.

-Bien, debo irme - el peli celeste se estiró - Necesito descansar.

-Si, yo también - ambos caballeros se levantaron - Gracias por escucharme.

-No hay por qué, lo hago solo porque eres tú - sonrió.

-Lo haces porque me deseas, a pesar de que ya te dije que lo nuestro es imposible - lo miró cínico - No eres mi tipo.

-En momentos así, me dan ganas de olvidar que estás esperando una hija - le contestó molesto, pero recibió como respuesta, una carcajada.

-Ay Afro, siempre le agradeceré a nuestros maestros que nos hayan obligado a ser amigos - respiró hondo para calmarse.

-En eso te doy la razón, de no ser por ellos, nunca nos hubiéramos llevado bien - sonrió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de batallas.

-En verdad gracias Afro.

-Fue un gusto haberte servido de psicólogo.

-El psicólogo mas psicópata del planeta Tierra - ambos rieron por el comentario del peli azul.

-Buenas noches Máscara - el sueco comenzó su camino hacia su templo a descansar.

Máscara de Muerte se dirigió a su habitación, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando vio a la diosa sentada, mirándolo.

-¿Qué haces despierta? - preguntó.

-Nada, te estaba esperando - le sonrió.

-Bien, iré a darme una ducha y vengo a acostarme.

Solo le tomó quince minutos ducharse. Estaba cansado y a su vez preocupado por lo que Athena le había dicho esa tarde sobre sus dolores y la desagradable situación que vivió en el Olimpo. Le aterraba perderlas. Y se sorprendió a si mismo. Tenía miedo. Salió solo vestido con su ropa interior y se acostó junto a la joven, que se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Te amo - le dijo el italiano.

-Lo se - lo besó dulcemente - Yo también.

-Vamos a descansar - le acarició la mejilla - Tú lo necesitas mas que yo.

Ambos se durmieron. Estaban tranquilos, en paz.

_Continuará..._

* * *

*****Si potranno gustare la cosa più deliziosa della tua vita: Es lo más delicioso que probarás en tu vida. Si está mal la traducción, favor de corregirme. Lo hice con Google Translate

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** Mil disculpas por la terrible demora D: Casi dos meses! Es una vergüenza para mí. Pero estuve sin inspiración. Pero volví y espero actualizar rápido.

Hago espacio para comentarles que empecé una nueva historia llamada "Las Desventajas de Nuestro Objetivo". Para quienes leyeron "Inicios" se encontrarán con algo parecido a una continuación y quienes no la leyeron, van a poder encontrar las historias de algunos caballeros dorados antes de recibir su armadura, como la obtuvieron y acciones que ocurren después de convertirse en caballeros. La primer historia la protagoniza Camus y el próximo cap lo hará Aioros. Incluso allí hablaré sobre la amistad de Afro y Máscara, que di un guiño aquí.

Vuelvo a lo importante. Me gustó mucho como me quedó este cap :3 A esta historia le queda un capítulo mas y el epílogo! Ya falta cada vez menos!

Preguntas: Qué les parece la actitud de Máscara? Es una duda muy grande lo que piensan ustedes, pueden dejarme sus reviews respondiéndome.

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	9. El Tiempo Restante

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Capítulo 9: El Tiempo Restante**

_Tercer Mes de Embarazo: Hormonas_

A la mañana siguiente, Athena despertó mejor tanto física como emocionalmente. Pero también despertó sola. Miró el reloj y marcaban las ocho de la mañana. ¿Por qué ella nunca escuchaba la alarma? O peor aún. "¿Por qué no me despierta?" pensaba disgustada. Últimamente se sentía mas sensible y pensaba cosas que no ocurrían.

-Buenos días - su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y su arrogante sonrisa la terminó de despertar - Creo que alguien desayunará en la cama hoy - anunció mostrando una bandeja con patitas de madera en la que había una taza de té, pan tostado, dulce de fresas y algunas frutas. Pero ella seguía seria - ¿Sucede algo?

-Si - contestó - ¿Puedes dejar mi desayuno en el mueble? - el caballero obedeció sorprendido - Ven - palmeó el colchón, justo de lado de ella.

Sin titubear, el italiano se sentó donde ella había indicado, pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando sintió como ella tiró de se camiseta sin mangas y le dio un apasionado beso que correspondió. No se separaban, hacían que sus lenguas se rocen. Máscara de Muerte se acomodó para poder sujetar la cabeza de la peli lila y así profundizar el beso. Ella gimió y rodeó la nuca del hombre con sus brazos. Pero el aire comenzaba a faltar y se separaron.

-No se qué te sucedió, pero creo que tampoco me importa - sonrió galantemente.

-Tengo hambre - le susurró y escuchó como el caballero reía bajo.

-De acuerdo, preciosa - se levantó y le llevó su desayuno - Cuando termines sería bueno que te asees y vuelvas a acostarte - nuevamente la de ojos verdes se puso seria - A mí no me mires así - le reprochó.

-No tienes por qué sobreprotegerme - comentó.

-Te equivocas - se cruzó de brazos y frunció su ceño - Yo las estoy cuidando.

-Ya lo sé, pero me quiero levantar y caminar un poco - observó como, desesperado, tiraba su flequillo hacia atrás con sus dedos.

-Athena, por favor.

-¿"Por favor" qué? ¡Quiero levantarme! - se enfureció.

-Si crees que por haber crecido en un lugar donde cumplían tus caprichos harás que toda tu vida siga igual, discúlpame, pero estás equivocada - la miró furioso - No quieras parecer una niña malcriada y preocúpate por tu salud y por la de ella - sentenció.

Batallaron en silencio y sin quitarse los ojos de encima por algunos minutos, hasta que la joven desvió la mirada derrotada. Sabía que Máscara de Muerte tenía razón, pero, y sin saber por qué, sentía la necesidad de enfrentarlo.

-Lo siento - dijo y el dorado suspiró.

-No Athena, está bien. Yo también me pasé - trató de calmarla.

-Pero tú... - comenzó a sollozar - Tú tenías razón.

El italiano estuvo un buen tiempo para calmarla. Ese último día estaba tan cambiante que ya no sabía como comunicarse correctamente con ella, pero lo intentaría.

* * *

-¡...y luego se enojó porque le dije que debía calmarse! - se quejó el peli azul.

-Ya te lo dijimos Máscara - lo siguió Aioros - Son las hormonas.

-¡Pero me terminará volviendo loco!

-Mas de lo normal - susurró Mu a Kanon, que reía bajo.

Los cuatro estaban haciendo la guardia matutina. En un momento donde decidieron tomar descanso, Máscara de Muerte comenzó a contar lo ocurrido esa mañana a sus compañeros, tomándolos como psicólogos. Por supuesto los dorados lo escuchaban.

-Máscara - le habló Mu - Siempre fuiste de esos que se desesperan con facilidad, tienes que calmarte y respirar hondo para...

-Para escucharte decir eso, voy hacia Virgo y hablo con Shaka - dijó irónico y luego lo pensó - Esperen, eso no es mala idea - sonrió.

-La única experiencia que tiene Shaka con mujeres es con esa chica Ébano* - afirmó Kanon - Y al menos todavía no está embarazada.

-Además no hay nada que hablar - lo siguió el castaño - Todas las mujeres pasan por eso en el embarazo.

-Si es así, tu hermano tiene suerte de no haberla visto a Marin embarazada entonces - bromeó el de Cáncer.

El grupo siguió conversando. Con su nula experiencia respecto a mujeres embarazadas, los tres le dieron varios consejos para ayudarlo.

* * *

_Cuarto mes de embarazo: Antojos_

Athena gemía mientras Máscara de Muerte le hacía el amor. Disfrutaba siempre de esa actividad con él, sobre todo por el cariño y el cuidado que le mostraba. Lo veía tan distinto y a su vez tan igual a ese caballero tan arrogante, cínico y repleto de un aura sumamente peligrosa que conocía algunos días después de que Hades lo regresó a la vida. Y le encantaba.

-Máscara... - gimió.

-¿Si? - le ronroneó en el oído mientras la llevaba al éxtasis.

No contestó, se estaba acercando a su límite. Algunas embestidas más y ella gritó de placer al igual que él. Algunos besos cargados de pasión después, el cuarto guardián se separó de ella y se acomodó a su costado.

Las sábanas no impedían que se notase la barriga que estaba en pleno crecimiento, menos aun cuando ella la acariciaba.

-Me gusta ese nombre - avisó.

-No tienes que ponérselo si no te gusta, no te comprometas - sugirió.

-¡Pero me gusta! - se exaltó.

-Entones, ¿queda ése? - preguntó.

-Así es - sonrió - Se llamará María*.

El dulce momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de la barriga hambrienta de la diosa. El como se sonrojó le produjo gracia al mayor.

-Máscara, quiero fresas bañadas en chocolate - dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Athena - rio - Aun no es temporada de fresas. Aparte son las doce de la noche, dudo que...

-Máscara quiero fresas bañadas en chocolate - dijo con un tono mas severo.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que...?

-Máscara de Muerte de Cáncer, te ordeno que me consigas fresas bañadas en chocolate, porque sino... - lo miró amenazante mientras recorría con su dedo índice su delicado cuello.

-Ya, ya, cálmate - suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Una vez listo, se dispuso a salir de su habitación.

-Y que sean de las grandes - gritó la diosa.

Luego de dos horas de ardua búsqueda, donde inclusive llegó a salir de Grecia con ayuda de sus Ondas Infernales, el italiano llegó refunfuñando varias cosas en su idioma natal. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su amante durmiendo.

-Athena - la despertó - Aquí están.

-Oh Máscara, ya no importa - sonrió - Pedí que me compren un poco de helado y se me calmó el apetito.

Al cuarto guardián le dio un tic nervioso. Su párpado inferior derecho parecía que iba perdiendo el control. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que sucedía lo mismo.

-Recorrí todo Grecia, incluso llegué hasta Italia - decía tratando de mostrarse lo más calmado posible.

-Y valoro tu esfuerzo - le sonrió - Pero ya se me pasó.

Máscara de Muerte solo se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se giró, suspiró y comenzó a caminar directo a la cocina, donde se puso a comer los frutos bañados de chocolate con el ceño fruncidos.

-Ella se los pierde - refunfuñó.

* * *

_Quinto y sexto mes de embarazo: Embarazo Compartido_

-Se te ve muy bien. Athena - comentó Artemisa.

-Muchas gracias - contestó sonriente - Según el médico, estoy estamos en perfectas condiciones y yo estoy en el peso ideal.

-Es bueno saber eso - afirmó Afrodita.

Las tres diosas disfrutaban de la tarde tomando té con algunas masas finas en un bosque cercano al Santuario, todo preparado por cortesía de Artemisa. Las dos Olímpicas habían llegado de visita y la peli lila no se pudo negar.

-Así es, me hace muy feliz saber que mi niña y yo estamos bien, aunque...- pensó.

-¿Aunque? - preguntaron la rubia y la peli azul.

-Me preocupa Máscara - confesó.

-¿Te dijo algo? - cuestionó la diosa de la luna comenzando a enojarse - ¿Te hizo algo?

-¡NO! Al contrario, se preocupa mucho, me protege y cumple mis pedidos - suspiró al ver como su media hermana se tranquilizaba.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? - interrogó la diosa del amor.

-Últimamente está comiendo mucho y se enoja con los demás caballeros con más facilidad. Aparte de que en el último chequeo médico que se hicieron hace unos días en las Doce Casas, le dijeron que había aumentado de 5 kilos en un mes y eso para él es mucho debido a sus entrenamientos - explicó - Aparte de que a veces sufre de náuseas - escuchó como Afrodita se reía.

-Ay Athena, déjame explicarte acerca de algo maravilloso y gracioso llamado "embarazo compartido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Piscis

-Máscara, te atragantarás - decía el sueco mientras miraba anonadado a su amigo mientras devoraba las galletas que tenía guardadas en la despensa.

-Si, si, tendré cuida... - comenzó a toser.

Afrodita solo suspiró y le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

-"Éste parece el embarazado y no Athena" - pensaba mientras veía a su amigo recuperar la calma.

* * *

_Séptimo mes de embarazo: El baby shower_

-¡Qué hermoso conjunto de ropas! - exclamó la peli lila mientras luego de desenvolver uno de los regalos - Muchas gracias Cyrene*.

-No hay por qué señorita Athena - le sonrió.

La celebración se estaba llevando en el Salón del Patriarca. Allí estaban presentes las guerreras de su orden, algunas diosas, Tethis de Sirena, Pandora, Violatte e incluso Ébano y Cyrene, quienes también fueron invitadas.

-Por cierto - habló June - Imagino que el Patriarca no está aquí - la diosa negó - ¿Y dónde...?

-Shion me dijo que iban a festejar la futura paternidad de Máscara en otro lado - contó - Pero ninguno me dijo donde y Máscara no sabía.

Luego de eso la celebración siguió. Las mujeres hablaban de toda clase de temas, sin la preocupación de ser escuchadas por un hombre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún bar de Athenas

El lugar estaba repleto de hombres que bebían mientras hablaban de temas como la paternidad y se divertían. Justamente esa noche, el espacio celebraba un karaoke.

Notti magiche  
Inseguendo un goal  
Sotto il cielo  
Di un'estate italiana

E negli occhi tuoi  
Voglia di vincere  
Un'estate  
Un'avventura in piu'

Un'avventura... GOAAAAAAAAL.

Todos aplaudieron a Máscara de Muerte al terminar de cantar Un' Estate Italiana emocionados. Sus compañeros se pusieron de pie y golpeaban sus manos felicitándolo. El italiano hacía reverencias al "público" mientras reía.

* * *

_Octavo mes de embarazo: Los preparativos_

-¿Pañales? - preguntó la joven.

-Listos - anotó.

-Entonces cumplimos nuestro objetivo - lo miró sonriente - El bolso está armado.

-Perfecto - la abrazó y sintió un pequeño movimiento proveniente de la barriga de la griega.

-Creo que sabe cuando te acercas a ella.

-Eso es porque soy encantador - curvó sus labios galantemente, haciéndola reír.

-Supongo. Agh...

-¿Otra vez contracciones? - preguntó preocupado.

-Si, pero no es nada preocupante. Puedes estar tranquilo.

-Permíteme desobedecerte esta vez Athena - le acarició la mejilla - No es mi estilo estar tranquilo.

-Lo se - lo besó delicadamente - Ya es hora de la comida.

-Tienes razón. Tú descansa que yo prepararé todo - le guiñó el ojo y giró a la cocina.

* * *

_Última semana de embarazo, entrando al noveno mes._

-Máscara - se quejó mientras le presionaba la mano al aludido.

-Vamos preciosa, tú puedes - la alentó - Eres una guerrera - le besó la frente.

-Prepárese para pujar - avisó el médico - Uno, dos, tres...

La griega hizo el esfuerzo que se le pedía. Esa mañana había sucedido todo muy rápido. Y allí estaba, a punto de dar a luz mientras afuera esperaba toda la orden dorada, los cinco caballeros divinos y las guerreras más cercanas.

-Salió la cabeza - informó otro médico - Una vez más. Uno, dos tres... ¡Puje!

Un último intento. Puso toda la energía necesaria y sintió como liberaba a la niña que tenía dentro suyo. Máscara de Muerte estaba entre abrazar a la joven y desmayarse, pero optó por mirar como le cortaban el cordón umbilical a la beba. Su llanto lo hizo reaccionar.

-Felicidades por esta preciosa niña - agregó contenta una enfermera mientras les acercaba a la pequeña envuelta en mantas.

El italiano miraba como la diosa lloraba de felicidad mientras saludaba a su hija, de cabellos morados y ojos azules. No paraba de llorar.

-¿Quieres sostenerla? - le preguntó Athena.

-Eh, yo...

-Ten - se la dio.

Con más cuidado del que hubiera esperado, la acomodó en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose al notar que al instante había calmado su llanto. Esas orbes azules lo miraban fijo, parecía curiosa ante su padre.

-Que tal princesa - le sonrió. Acto seguido, se acercó a su amada y la besó. -Es perfecta - le susurró una vez que se separaron.

A pesar de todos los problemas que atravesaron, allí estaban, con el fruto de su amor quedándose dormida en los brazos de su padre.

_Fin._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:** ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Pero a no desesperar, todavía falta el epílogo. Además planeo un oneshot que será una precuela :D

¿Qué les pareció este final? A mi me gustó como quedó, fue un lindo cap desde mi punto de vista. ¿Podrían decirme su opinión en su review?

Sin más que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	10. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien más corresponda, pero a mí no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

**Esta historia es una continuación de mis fanfics "La Princesa y la Máscara" y "Me Gusta Cuando Callas"**

_Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como __**Aquarius-chan Art. **__Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

Les quería hacer una aclaración sobre el cap anterior: Cyrene y Ébano aparecen en mi fanfic "La Desventaja de ser Virgen" y Máscara de Muerte decidió ponerle María a su hija en homenaje a su madre, a quien menciono en el cap 3 de "Inicios"_._

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia! A quienes dejaban sus reviews, a quienes tienen la historia en favs o la siguen y a aquellos lectores silenciosos... Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

**El Problema de Amarnos**

Por Aquarius-chan

**Epílogo**

Ya pasó un mes desde que llegó al mundo, un mes desde que cambió totalmente mi vida. Muchos padres me decían lo poco que iba a dormir y los dolores de cabeza que me iba a dar, pero también me dijeron sobre el encanto que me llegaría a dar al verla saludable y fuerte. Y no se equivocaron tanto.

En cierto, me despierto mucho a la noche, pero por voluntad propia solo para seguir viéndola bien. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Tal vez será por el hecho que mi pasado me sigue torturando. Todavía tengo recuerdos de haber asesinado niños inocentes o de haber dejado bebés como ella a su suerte, una suerte con un final devastador. Tal vez aun tengo ese miedo de perderla abruptamente.

Jamás lo permitiría. Llámenme sobreprotector, pero la cuidaré de cualquier peligro.

Ahora duerme. Mejor dicho, duermen. María en su cuna y Athena en mi cama. Los muebles están a pocos centímetros de distancia, lo suficiente como para acomodarla entre nosotros cuando, raramente, llora por las noches.

Es un dulce espectáculo que me puedo dar el lujo de disfrutar. Mi diosa, a quien juré proteger, vestida con una camiseta mía, sus ojos verdes cerrados y sus cabellos lilas desparramados sobre el colchón de mi cama. Mientras que María descansa de su largo día. La malcrían mucho, siempre se la ve en los brazos de todos. La consienten demasiado, algo que me da gracia ya que recuerdo como casi matan a Afrodita cuando les dije que era una niña.

Su corto cabello morado decora su pequeña cabeza y sus ojos azules demasiado iguales a los míos cerrados. Athena me dice que yo la malcrío mucho. Cuando me ausento algunos días por alguna misión, me cuenta que la tiene que envolver con alguna ropa mía para que se duerma, conmigo deja de llorar y casi siempre la hago dormir.

Muy irónico. Que alguien con mi pasado pueda disfrutar de estos lujos es demasiado irónico. Pero no los voy a desaprovechar. Planeo disfrutar de este bello espectáculo nocturno hasta el fin de mis días. Mis dos amadas durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Máscara - murmuró Athena. Se remueve y me llama para que regrese a la cama.

Con una sonrisa me acerco y me acuesto junto a ella y me abraza para seguir durmiendo. Creo que haré lo mismo, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano a iniciar la guardia.

Definitivamente, en esta, los dioses estuvieron de mi lado.

_Fin._

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora: **He aquí el final de esta bella historia T-T Me pone triste y feliz a la vez.

Lo que me encantó del epílogo fue que quedó como un drabble y que volví a escribir desde el punto de vista de Máscara :3 Hice volver eso! Y lo volveré a hacer en una secuela que será un oneshot :D Aparte esta historia tendrá una precuela :D

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron. Sin ustedes esta historia hubiera quedado en el olvido. Igual recuerden dejar sus reviews ahora! xD

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Sigan "Despertares" y "Las Consecuencias de Nuestro Objetivo" qu actualmente estoy escribiendo. Además sigan mis historia y esperen por las próximas ya que casi todas se relacionan en este universo :D

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en mis otras historias :D


End file.
